Accel World: Abyss Fox
by Shadowlight0982
Summary: Naruto Namikaze, a student and gamer, has played some challenging games but he has always wanted to find one to give him a greater challenge. What happens to the young kitsune when a girl shows him a game that will test his mind and his will. Welcome to the Accelerated World: Naruto Namikaze!
1. Acceleration

** I know I may be getting a lot of hate for doing this but it can't be helped, doing challenges helps get through the blocks I have. Speaking of challenges this one will be a first because I am pioneering this crossover, which put a lot of pressure on me to make this story extra good. I will update my other stories with the free time I have but all of it I have to schedule because I may not have as much time as I usually have to write.**

** That's enough ranting and warning for one A.N. so everyone please sit back and enjoy the newest and hopefully first crossover of Naruto and Accel World.**

**Special shout out to Silvdra-zero, as the crossover was on his page and I hope he and many others will enjoy this fic.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own both of the anime I am using in this story; Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Accel World is owned by Reki Kawahara (also created SAO so check out both shows they are amazing).**

**Now that the legal trouble is over and done (you know what happens next)…**

**ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

**(Dream)**

_Blue eyes widened as various images flashed through his head. Visions of those he have seen every day, and some of those who he has never seen before in his life…strangely he somehow felt connected to the strangers in his dream._

_ A loud roar shook the earth as the dreamer now found himself now staring at a large monstrosity. A massive eye filled with rings and tomoes, and tails that seem to thrash and tear the earth around it, ten large beastlike tails as the demon let out another inhuman growl. A part of him was afraid, but he was more afraid of losing than he was of the creature himself._

_ The sudden movement made him realize he wasn't standing on a patch of land; he was standing on his own demon, though this on had nine flowing tails, two slit crimson eyes, and rust orange fur as opposed to the ten-tails' cold black. With a yell he and the nine-tailed demon charged forward, energy filled his body as he held a spirally orb in hand._

_What is your wish?_

_ The sudden question made the boy pause but he then filled with more determination. A shroud covered his body as the sphere in his right hand grew in size._

_What is your wish?_

"_My wish…" Flashes again, he had more visions or where they something more._

_What is your wish?_

"_To protect my most precious ones!" The boy yelled to the heavens as he and the fox he was riding charged and met two black haired warriors on top of the ten-tails. The two beasts roared as the two forces clashed._

_That is your wish…then so be it._

* * *

**(Present Day)**

* * *

"Naru-Chan, if you don't get up you will be late for school!" A woman's voice stirred him from slumber. A young man rose from his bed and rubbed the remaining sleep from his cerulean blue eyes.

"Come on Kaa-San, can't I skip a day for once I can always make up the work or ask a friend." The boy grumbled but he got out of bed anyway.

"No son of mine is taking any shortcuts, now get cleaned up and come eat breakfast!" The teen's mother called to him.

"Ok ok" The boy yawned again and then checked the clock using the interface of his neurolinker. The orange and red neckband blinks before turning on and displaying him a clock and mostly random files. Nodding his head at the time he had he quickly took his school uniform with him and went to the shower.

Kushina placed another plate of food on the table as she finished preparing breakfast. The mother prided herself on not only making sure the house was clean but also her children **(yeah you heard me)** had a full breakfast before leaving. The redhead looked and saw her youngest Menma was already eating his share.

"Kaa-San, when is Onii-San going to get here, his food will get cold." Menma asked as he finished a helping of eggs. The six year old boy shared Kushina's red hair although somehow it had darkened over the years to a dark brownish color.

"You know Naruto is just like your Tou-San when it comes to getting ready in the morning, I still have to wake you boys up early just so you don't have to run to work or school starving." Kushina complained to her youngest.

"It's not my fault I didn't get much sleep, a friend of mine wanted me to check something out and we ended up linking all night." Naruto said as he walked in wearing his school uniform.

Unlike Menma, Naruto looked more like their father with his blond hair though both boys shared the same spiky hairstyle. Naruto wore the blue blazer of his uniform open showing a black undershirt with a maelstrom symbol, he also had on blue uniform pants and brown shoes.

"And nice try Gaki trying to help yourself to my share of breakfast." Naruto said as he began to fill his own plate after sitting down.

The younger Namikaze pulled down his eyelid and stuck his tongue out at his brother. The two were about to fight until a bash from a frying pan stopped them both.

"You both don't have time to fight, now eat your breakfast or no ramen for either of you for a month!" Kushina warned them.

"Hai Kaa-San" Both boys moaned out before eating.

"That's a change, usually you wait until they are already fighting before breaking them up Kushina-chan." Minato joked as he sat down wearing the white suit and red flame-designed tie.

"Well my own alarm didn't go off so I almost didn't have time to make breakfast before Naruto had to go to school." Kushina passed Minato a plate before she herself sat down, Naruto and Menma were now racing to finish when the blonde noticed the time.

"Well time for me to head out!" Naruto sat up and grabbed his bag as he hung by the door every day.

"Wait Naruto did you remember to make your bento yesterday?" Minato asked him.

"Yep" Naruto pulled out a bento wrapped in an orange cloth. "Made it as soon as I got home, I got to go so later Pops, Kaa-Chan…Gaki!" The teen then ran out the house leaving the rest of the Namikaze's to finish dinner.

Outside as he was about to head out the large apartment building he lived in he sensed something in the air.

"There's that normal air of depression so it's got to be…" Naruto walked out the building and waited for about a minute. Moments later he saw the person he was thinking of walk out of the building.

"Oi Haru!" The small boy shot into the air in shock and then turned to see the one who had scared him near death.

"Naruto-San, you almost stopped my heart that time." The now named Haru said. The short brown haired teen wore the same uniform as Naruto only he kept his blazer closed and wore a white collared shirt underneath.

"Honestly I keep telling you not to address me with that suffix, I already call you Haru like Chiyuri-Chan and Takumu do yet out of all of us you still address me with the same old honorific." Naruto said as the two students began their walk to school.

Haruyuki laughed nervously as the two began to talk. "Sorry it's kind of hard to break out of that habit, but you are the only one who makes a big deal out of it."

Naruto sighed, "I just hate formal stuff alright, I deal with that enough when my Tou-San takes me to one of those fancy parties his company throws; plus I may not have known you as long as everyone else but I at least deserve a familiar honorific."

Haruyuki shook his head at his friend's behavior but years of knowing Naruto caused him to become used to it. As they arrived at Umesato Junior High Haru was about to run to his class before Naruto stopped him.

"Hey Haru, are those pricks still giving you a hard time?" Naruto asked in a more serious voice.

"It's ok Naruto I told you that it isn't a problem anymore." Haruyuki tried to get out of the conversation with a fake smile. Of course Naruto didn't buy it but he sighed as he let Haruyuki go to walk to his own class.

"Remember of those jerks try anything I'm not afraid of knocking them down a peg or two." Naruto flashed him what has been trademarked by many as the foxy grin. "What are friends for right?"

"Hai, what are friends for?" Haru said with a more genuine smile. Naruto smirked and left Haruyuki alone as they had separate classes. The plump student then got depressed and slumped to his knees.

'What are friends for, this is my problem and I don't want you feeling sorry for me Naruto.' Haruyuki picked himself up and went on with what he would call another day of torment.

* * *

**Class Room 1-B**

* * *

Naruto sat bored in his seat as he followed the teacher's lesson at his own pace. Though most of the class connected as many notes as they could Naruto got by with taking a few notes as he recorded the lessons he had every day. The bored blond allowed himself to take a few more notes.

'Class is always so boring; sometimes I wish time would go faster.' Naruto's eyes then began to wonder around the room. He saw the same thing he would see every day, students were either taking notes dutifully or were distracted by an application on their neurolinker.

'Kami please make something interesting happen today.' Naruto almost turned back to the lecture before he soon found himself lost in space. Before long the lunch period arrived and Naruto was relieved to stretch his legs being cooped up in class.

"Sometimes I think the classes are slowly killing me." Naruto complained.

"You're one of the few that complains about the work, if you would try better you wouldn't be so far behind." Naruto found himself being lectured by his other friend in his class.

Chiyuri Kurashima was chastising on of her male friends for his laziness. "Baka, the only thing you apply yourself in are the physical classes and you only barely get by with your lesson, keep this up and you may be held back."

"Like that will happen, still Inoue-Sensei could at least make the class more interesting." Naruto saw that Chiyuri was holding a picnic basket. "What's that for, your lunch?"

A catlike grin showed on Chiyuri's face. "Nope, I have some sandwiches to share with you and Haru or maybe just Haru since someone keeps making your bentos as delicious as my Kaa-Chan's."

Naruto rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "Hey I've been learning how to cook since I was young and my food isn't really that good. Speaking of Haru has he talked to you about…?"

Chiyuri shook her head no as she knew what the blond was talking about. "I wish he would just report them to the Senseis or something."

"Who knows maybe he's got something worked out, because if he doesn't then I'm stepping in whether he likes it or not." Naruto said.

"You'll only end up getting expelled if you pick a fight with Araya, and aren't you already on probation?" She asked.

Naruto sweatdropped and chose not to answer, "Well if you're looking for Haru he might be Direct Linking by now."

"Baka, he always plays around during his breaks, I'm going to go get him coming?" Chiyuri asked knowing where their friend is due to his habits.

Naruto shook his head. "No I don't think I want to link in right now, besides I have to pay a few bastards a visit." He said harshly as he placed a fist in his palm.

Chiyuri sighed, "Try not to get in trouble you're already on probation."

"No promises" Naruto began walking away. "Tell Haru I said 'Hi' when you see him." Chiyuri watched the blond walk away before going on the path to find their friend.

* * *

**(Scene Change)**

* * *

'Where the hell can he be, it shouldn't be hard to find him and his crew during a break.' Naruto stopped soon as he saw a familiar group began to circle around a girl. 'Screw probation, these guys have gone too far.'

"Oi Madoka-Chan, so you don't want to tutor us even if we asked you very nicely?" Araya spoke as he and his gang surrounded the helpless student.

The girl had short dark indigo hair that reached her shoulders and blue eyes behind the frames of her glasses. She had on the girl's uniform which was a white dress shirt, blue blazer, purple skirt, bowtie, black stockings and brown shoes.

"By tutoring you only mean me doing your work for you." Madoka said as she back up to the wall.

Araya's gang laughed along with the red head. "Is there a problem with that; the smartest student in our year shouldn't have a problem with a few more homework files, are you sure you want to refuse us Madoka-Chan?"

"That's Asada to you." She said defiantly.

"Such a hurtful tone Asada-Chan." The closest one grabbed her arm only for her to break from his grip, Madoka tried to plan something until a new arrival came.

"Oi, you got the guts to bully one of my friends and your moving on to helpless girls."

All of them looked back giving Madoka a clear view of her savior. Naruto glared at the group as he walked towards them, "All right temes I really don't give a damn about being expelled when it comes to guys like you so leave her alone before I make you."

"Really Namikaze you know your pig friend didn't exactly deliver today, maybe we should take it out on you." Araya said as they forgot about the girl they were terrorizing and turned to Naruto.

"Yeah he can't even take a simple order."

"The pig was useless."

"Hope he can actually deliver tomorrow, maybe we need to give him a reminder."

Naruto just glared at the thugs, "Now I'm defiantly not letting you guys off easy, threatening my friends in front of me and now picking on girls I'm really going to…"

"Do what; we're out of range of the school monitors so no will know if we teach a fox the same lesson as the pig." The group advanced towards Naruto.

Naruto got ready for the fight just as the red head's group was close enough. Araya took a step and suddenly fell to the ground along with the other three members of his group. The Namikaze looked confused until a hand pulled him away from the tripped goons.

"Arigatou Namikaze-San but I think it would be best if we leave." Naruto couldn't protest as girl somehow dragged him through the hall.

Naruto looked back and saw the four were working at their shoelaces that somehow got tied together. 'Even those idiots can't mess up shoes and their laces were normal a second ago what just happened?'

Madoka dragged him through halls and into an empty classroom; she then turned around to the confused blond.

"I thank you for helping me back there but I really could have taken care of it myself." The glasses clad girl bowed to him.

Naruto scratched the back of his head. "Ok but it didn't look that way to me but even then I couldn't leave you alone with guys like that."

"You had problems with Araya and his group before?" Madoka asked.

"No but they make a habit of bullying a friend of mine named Haru and as much as I wanted to teach them a lesson they always seem to catch a break." Naruto grumbled in annoyance.

"Yes it would be hard to catch them doing an act, they always seem to find blind spots away from the monitors, and you said you were on probation?" Madoka asked him.

"Yeah for a two reasons but one of them is because I seem to be the only one who stood up to them, I wasn't going to let them bully me." Naruto declared proudly.

"Ah I remember that, they made a big deal because of your hair." She said remembering the event.

"That happens a lot, no one is used to seeing a blond anymore and idiots like them say I dye my hair to look cool." Naruto said in annoyance. "Two things about me that is real: my hair and my whiskers."

"Yes Namikaze-San's famous whiskers." The girl giggled.

"Famous?" Naruto asked.

"Sorry that's something I can't tell you; however, you stood up for me so at least I can do something to repay the favor." Madoka suggested.

"Not really, I would have done it for anyone you don't owe me anything." Naruto said as he didn't want to take advantage of anyone. 'If I do something like that I wouldn't be any better than Araya.'

"Hey you know my name but do I know yours?" Naruto asked.

"We never really talk but we are in the same class" Madoka adjusted her glasses. "I'm Madoka Asada, Namikaze-San."

"Asada…as in Rank A-Asada?!" Naruto asked in surprise. "You're the smartest in my class, heck the smartest in the school last that I heard."

"Is that the nickname they call me now?" She rhetorically asked. "I don't care what labels they give me."

"Sorry but it's just that I never imagined I would be talking with the smartest girl in my year." Naruto embarrassedly said.

"And I never imagined I would be saved by someone like you Namikaze-San." Madoka said.

"Eh, like me?" Naruto asked.

"Anyone else would have asked for a reward, honest guys like you are scarce in this world Namikaze-San."

"My Tou-San always told me to go out of my way to help anyone in need and Namikaze is too formal you can call me Naruto." Naruto smiled.

"Naruto-San it is" Naruto face-faulted as she didn't exactly follow his suggestion. "And you may call me Madoka as well."

"Ok Madoka-Chan" Naruto missed the obvious blush caused by the familiar honorific. "But seriously I didn't help you to get a reward."

"But I do owe you that much…maybe how Araya-San and the other's shoelaces getting tied may interest you." Madoka offered as a mischievous look appeared on the innocent girl's face.

Naruto looked shock as he just stared at the girl. 'So she was the one that did it, but no one can be that fast.'

"By your astonished look it would seem like you noticed and you're wondering how someone like me could have moved so fast to tie four shoelaces together without being seen?" The more she talked the closer she moved towards him making the blond a bit uncomfortable; the girl is known for more besides her smarts as she was very…developed.

"I can tell you how Naruto-San, it could be my way of repaying you." Madoka offered. "Or maybe I could show you."

"Show me, do you have some kind of cool power or something?" Naruto asked.

"Or something…tell me Naruto-San how good are you at games?" Naruto looked stunned at the unusual question.

"I'm good though not as good as my friend Haru; I do have the highest score on some of the games in our local net." Naruto bragged a bit.

"Some, like?" She asked.

"That reaction game Crossfire is one." Naruto said, though Madoka did not let it show she was impressed.

Crossfire was one of the newer games available to the school that showed any violence. It tested accuracy as each player held a laser and tried to hit as many targets as they could and reaction as they had to avoid opposing players. It was an advance version of laser tag.

"That is really impressive Naruto-San." Madoka admitted.

"Not really" Naruto said humbly.

"Though do you ever wish to play something tougher, something that could test you even more?" Naruto stared into the calculating eyes of Madoka as she acted much differently than she was back around those thugs.

"Sometimes but there are hardly anything as tough as Crossfire though I honestly would like to play a something that can be more challenging." Naruto said.

"Then it's settled" Madoka went to the pocket of her skirt and pulled out a cord.

"What's settled?" Naruto then felt something attach to his neurolinker; he followed the cords path to see the other end being plugged into Madoka's neurolinker.

"I may have found a way to repay you." Madoka said not caring of the blonde's embarrassed face. Direct linking is usual done by those who were in an intimate relationship and who knows what rumors could spread about him linking with Madoka in an empty classroom. A screen popped up asking if he wanted to accept the wired connection.

"If Namikaze, I mean Naruto-San, accepts then I can show you a game that can be much more challenging." Madoka said with promise in her voice.

Even in a situation like this Naruto found it hard to say no to the girl, not seeing what harm it would cause he pressed ok and connected to Madoka's neurolinker. The girl then sent an application that appeared in his vision.

"What is Bra…"

'Please speak with your thoughts please Naruto-San; I wouldn't want anyone to overhear us.' Madoka's thoughts spoke in his head.

'Sorry what is Brain Burst?' Naruto asked as the application loaded up in his vision.

'If it installs properly I'll answer all the questions you have.' Madoka promised.

'How will I know if it works?' Naruto asked.

'You will know.' As she said that the application finished loading and flames appeared around the blond. Naruto looked in shock and awe as he found some words being formed by the flames.

"Welcome to the Accelerated World." Naruto read off the banner out loud.

'So it installed, that's good, I was afraid it wouldn't for a second.' Madoka thought reminding the blond that he had to speak with his thoughts.

'Sorry but what is it?' Naruto asked again.

'This is better shown than explained, repeat after me and saw Burst Link' Madoka said.

'Hai…' Naruto took a breath and they both spoke at the same time.

**Burst Link!**

The world turned shades of blue and Naruto thought all time had stopped. A pushing sensation soon dragged his avatar self out of his body. Naruto's avatar resembled himself but he was wearing a sleeveless black shirt and hakama orange pants. He also had an orange tail which ended in white and orange fox ears along with claws on his hands and feet.

"Nani, what happened?" Naruto asked as he saw his frozen body along with Madoka's.

"It's just as you said…this is the Accelerated World." Naruto turned and saw Madoka's avatar. The girl resembled a priestess as she also wore Japanese clothing though the hakama of her kimono appeared more as a skirt. The girl adjusted her glasses.

"Though this isn't exactly what I used against Araya it basically is the same thing ." Madoka laughed.

"Did time stop?" Naruto poked his body.

"No, actually we are both thinking faster than normal humans the world appears like this because it is a still 3d image from the monitors sent to our neurolinkers." Madoka explained. "Me and you Naruto-San are called Burst Linkers because of this."

"Me a Burst Linker?" Naruto said confused

Madoka nodded her head. "Hai though really you aren't completely a Burst Linker yet."

"Nani but you just said…" Naruto pointed at the priestess.

"This is just the first step; the next will come to you tonight." Madoka interrupted him leaving him confused. "We will talk more about this tomorrow as we don't have much time and we don't want anyone to catch us like this." She smiled and reminded Naruto of the compromising position they were in.

"Ack if anyone caught us like this they'll never let me forget it!" Naruto said worriedly.

"Is being caught like this with me really a bad thing?" Madoka teased him.

"No, I mean yes, I mean…Madoka-Chan is very cute but…" Naruto kept on sputtering words as his face continue to gain more blush.

"Thank you for the compliment Naruto-San" She took a minute to laugh. "Though we do have to finish up so I'll just tell you, when school is over log out of the global network…"

"Why do I have to do that?" Naruto asked.

"Just do, please it's just a precaution, and you must meet me in the cafeteria during lunch tomorrow as there is more I need to tell you and if you need to find me you just need to look for Indigo Huntress." Madoka explained.

"Hai" Naruto said as he figured it must be important for him to disconnect.

Madoka smiled, "I look forward to spending more time with you Naruto-Kun."

**Burst Out!**

Before Naruto could say anything Madoka then vanished from his sight. The kitsune sighed and thought of how to escape the blue filled world until he remembered her last command.

**Burst Out**

Instantly color returned to the world and Naruto fell back and landed on the floor the wire disconnecting from his neck. Madoka smiled down at him and offered him a hand; the Namikaze took it and rose to his feet just in time for both of them to hear commotion from downstairs.

"That would explain why no one interrupted us, shall we go see?" She asked. Naruto nodded and they all traveled back downstairs.

* * *

**(Scene Change)**

* * *

The duo made it through a crowd to see Araya and his group being dragged out by security.

"What the world happened that those bastards got caught?" Naruto looked and Haruyuki sitting next to a girl on the ground next to him with blood going down her head. 'Haru and isn't that the second year everyone talks about?' He observed the black haired girl.

"Naruto-Kun!" The blond saw Chiyuri run to him.

"Chiyuri-Chan what's going on?" Naruto asked.

Chiyuri was hesitant seeing Madoka standing by Naruto but continued on. "Araya and the others were arrested and dragged out, maybe expelled; I heard that Haru was in the middle of it."

"Yes along with her" Madoka said dragging both of their attention to the girl Haru was walking away with. "Kuroyukihime I think her name is."

Chiyuri was about "Mou I'm going to talk with Haru about this when school is over, are you walking with us?"

Naruto was going to answer but felt Madoka's hand on his arm. "Gomen but Naruto-San and I need to talk about his tutoring for a bit after school."

"Tutoring?" Chiyuri looked at Naruto who was now embarrassed; it wasn't a secret the blond didn't do well in the academics but this was the first time she heard of him finding a tutor.

"Yeah I figured I would finally see something about raising my grade before Kaa-San threatens me again, you and Haru can walk back without me right?" Naruto asked the cat obsessed girl.

"Yeah sure I'll even tell Taku-Kun you said hi." Chiyuri said irritably. The bell then rang and they all headed off to their classes.

* * *

**(Time Skip)**

* * *

Naruto was in the elevator as he rode it up to his family's floor, Madoka keeping him after school was to remind him to disconnect from the global net and to remind them of their meeting. The blond looked on his monitor to the small Brain Burst icon.

'Brain Burst, she said it would be a challenging game so what exactly is it?' Naruto then put all thoughts to the back of his head as he exited out of the elevator. He unlocked the door and walked in.

"I'm home" Naruto announced after shutting the door and setting down his bag.

"Bro!" Menma yelled as he ran towards him. "Bro I tried to contact you about a new prank that I did why didn't you pick up?!"

Before he could answer a frying pan slammed on Menma's head sending the kid to the floor.

"That's for lying to me about not pranking your teacher." Kushina said to the swirly-eyed Menma and she then looked to Naruto. "And you Naru-Kun are late coming home; I hope you had a good reason from what Chiyuri's mother says you didn't walk home with her and Haruyuki."

"Yeah I kind of had to talk with someone afterschool for a bit." Naruto said not wanting to mention what it was about, from her advice and behavior Naruto could tell Brain Burst was a secret.

"And who were you talking with, Naruto Namikaze if you got involved in another fight!" Kushina threatened him.

"Nothing like that Kaa-San!" Naruto said to try and calm his mother's anger. "It's just that I was…"

"Talking to your girlfriend?"

"Exactly…NANI!" Naruto turned around and saw the smirking face of his father.

"From the blush on your face there must be some truth to what I said." Minato smiled.

"Really who is the girl that has stolen my Naru-Kun's heart?" Kushina asked in curiosity.

Menma stood up rubbing the comical bump on his head. "You were late because you were kissing a girl, that's gross Nii-San!"

"Oi it was nothing like that!" Naruto waved his hands trying to explain. "I was talking to…my tutor, yeah my tutor; I'm getting extra help with classes to raise my grade."

"Really why didn't you message ahead?" Kushina then noticed something. "Come to think of it I'm not connecting to your neurolinker at all."

"That's what I was asking Naruto-Nii about, I sent him the plans for the prank but he never answered." Menma said.

Minato walked to Naruto's side. "Is there something wrong Naruto; would you like me to check your neurolinker?" The concerned father asked.

"No it's fine I just had to log off the global net for something I'll set it back up tomorrow." Naruto then left the living room and to his room before anymore question could be asked. The blond lied on his bed not knowing that his life was now forever changed.

* * *

**(Time Skip)** **(For those who haven't guessed the first part of the story was Naruto's avatar dream.)**

* * *

Naruto walked hazily to school not walking with Haru or Chiyuri or even seeing him at all. Last night's dream had him waking up in cold sweat; he felt that the dream was a message or even something more.

'Hopefully Madoka can explain this, and I may have to apologize for logging into the Global Net.' Naruto said as he observed his monitor, he had to log back in so that his father wouldn't have a reason to check his neurolinker; his father worked at the company that created the neurolinker system.

'Who knows what would have happened if Tou-San found the Brain Burst, I can't wait for lunch so that I can have a bigger idea what a Burst Linker does.' In midst of his thoughts Naruto found himself at the school. The blond took one step and the world froze around him, his eyes were wide as he saw the familiar blue of the **Accel World**.

'Nani…I didn't call the command, what is going on?' All around Naruto the world began to change and morph around him. All of the area vanished and were replaced by ruined buildings and scorched earth, the blond now saw himself in what he guessed was post-apocalyptic version of the city.

**-Battle Stage: Ruined City-**

Naruto looked around trying to figure out what was going on, noise alerted him to a timer that set itself to 1800 in the center of the air as it was held by chains. More chains appeared and two wooden banners attached with two bars. The amount of questions grew as words appeared in flames.

_**Here comes a new challenger!**_

'Challenger?'

Naruto looked up at one of the banners; it had the words **Abyss Fox** and raised a hand only to see a jet black claw. The figure that was Naruto was now replaced with what seemed to be a metallic bipedal fox.

The fox was made of black metal with gold patches on his shoulders and on his wrist and feet. The fox also had yellow lines under his metallic red eyes and had fangs that were only hidden by his closed jaw. Instead of a normal tail it was a metallic stub that had a long tail made out of energy. **(A.N. For a better picture look up the Zoid Shadow Fox)**

Naruto then heard the sound of footsteps and what looked to him to be an armored heavy weight robot. It looked like a weight lifter made of dull grey metal and yellow eyes. Naruto looked up at the other banner and saw the name: **Iron Giant**.

"There are a lot of newbies popping up now, isn't there a battle in this same area?" Naruto looked up and saw a group of spectators watching from on top one of the more stable buildings.

"There is though this one looks more interesting, I've never seen an avatar look that way." Another spectator commented.

On top of another skyscraper, away from view of everyone else, another person was at a good distance to watch the battle take place below. The figure had a feminine shape and was made of indigo armor and had a large sniper-like weapon resting on her back, she lifted up the covering from her green eyes to watch the fight.

"So a Crow has been born but I want to see what you have." The Sniper said. "Show me your potential…Naruto-San."

"Well looks like they were right, this place seems to be a sprouting place for newbs, I wanted to fight another level 1 called Silver Crow though some prick called Ash Roller took that on." The Giant slammed his fists together. "But it was a good thing another level 1 was in the area, unlucky for you Fox!"

"Unlucky, we'll see about that!" Naruto yelled back. 'So this is a fighting game, let's see what I can do.'

**Fight!**

"Ikuzo!" Naruto or in this world Abyss Fox yelled as he pounced towards his target.

**TBC…**

* * *

**Worst way to end a story but I have to get you all interested somehow. Like I said before Accel World is an awesome anime and I encourage you all to watch it, soon as you get past the hero's appearance and watch his growth you will see that it is awesome. Side note I'm with those who believe Kuroyukihime may be Kirito and Asuna's daughter but that's a rant for another time.**

** Review the chapter if you like and I will try and return to my mainstream works as soon as possible.**

**-Shadowlight0982 out.**


	2. Explanation

** I didn't think this story would be that good but it appears that some of you have found this interesting. This may not be a main stream work but I will continue it when I have time to.**

**Announcements:**

** The concept for the OC Indigo Huntress/Madoka Asada was made by Silvdra-zero though she was named by me so she is co-owned (though a cookie for anyone who can guess where Madoka's name came from). Also for those who noticed you are well ahead of the others.**

** Also as for Naruto's pairing in this story those are still up in the air. I may leave it to a vote but I may also decide the pairings myself. Right now I'm on the fence on whether to make this a single pairing or a harem story.**

**Reviews:**

**Silvdra-zero: I'm glad you enjoyed me bringing your challenge to life and I also hope I was a good example to all of those who wish to start writing for this crossover now. Let's hope you enjoy the story as it continues.**

**xxBlademaster79xx: The pairings will be a challenge and for this story I am not sure. The backup plan if I decide nothing is that it will be NarutoXMadoka but I can always leave polls as I am stumped with pairings.**

**DevilBeast: Thanks for the advice, that was really me trying something but I will limit myself back to just honorifics. Also while I have seen a lot of people bash Haru's character, if you look past that he is actually a great character as not all of them have to be brash, idiots that wave a weapon around. There are times like I'm disappointed with Haru but I will not bash him.**

**Princejayz: Thank you for telling me all of this and I'll be sure to look over my mistakes in the future.**

**Exiles Soul: I have something special planned for Naruto's abilities as a Burst Linker so stay tuned and keep reading on.**

** All positive reviews and a few grammar mistakes, that is a new record for me starting a story and I am glad all of you enjoyed it. Now that all the boring things are out of the way…ON WITH THE SHOW!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own both of the anime I am using in this story; Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Accel World is owned by Reki Kawahara (also created SAO so check out both shows they are amazing).**

* * *

The sound of metal slamming into metal filled the air as the two avatars continued their battle. As they clash Abyss Fox easily showed he was faster than the metal behemoth but it also showed that he could barely damage his opponent. Iron's Giant's punches may be slow but from the few cracks and craters left along the ground it showed how much power was behind each of those punches.

Naruto's mind was going a mile a minute; as he fought he was also trying to figure out what was going on at the exact same time. Contrary to what people believe while the Namikaze may be below when it comes to school work he was by no means stupid; even in the short time he has become a part of 'this world' he noticed the sudden freezing and blue hue world of 'bursting' right away before he was whisked into this apocalyptic stage and this battle. Backing away from his opponent Abyss Fox took a breather to access the situation.

'This didn't happen when Madoka-chan had me burst for the first time, but I know I bursted before I got here.' Naruto thought as he looked back up at the banner that contained the time and bars for Abyss Fox and Iron Giant. 'It kind of reminds me of those old fighting games me and Haru used to play…is this what Madoka meant by a game more challenging than Crossfire?'

"Hey newbie you better start paying attention!"

Shock hit Naruto's senses faster than Iron Giant's punch; it was his reflexes that saved Abyss Fox as he sidestepped to dodge Iron Giant's downward punch that made a hole in the ruined concrete of the stage. Crouching down Abyss Fox sent out a kick to the side that had Iron Giant slide back an inch, after the attack Naruto noticed a piece of the green bar over Giant's name broke off.

"So this is a fighting game." Abyss Fox said not noticing he just said his thoughts aloud.

Iron Giant chuckled as he brushed off Fox's kick. "Give the fox a prize, he actually figured it out in record time, that's right newbie this is Brain Burst the ultimate game of survival!"

"Enough of that newbie crap; it's…" Naruto paused for a second but then smirked with a fox grin that matched his avatar's. "It's Abyss Fox, remember it-ttebayo!"

Up in the audience stands one of the female avatars giggled a bit. "Well you can't say he doesn't have guts, and with that black color who knows what Fox-chan has in store for us?"

"Those with a solid black color are known to have surprising abilities." A cube shaped avatar that seemed holding a laptop commented. "While the other colors have their abilities and limitations black is the one with the most mystery behind it." He adjusted his glasses.

"We'll see after his brush with the Iron Giant." Another male avatar spoke.

Back on one of the rooftops in the stage the sniper continued to watch the battle with interest. Her attention was so focused on the fight below she paid no attention to the avatar that had just now arrived.

"Getting distracted by a few duels, this isn't like you Sniper-san." A calm male voice spoke beside her.

"What I do with my private time is none of your business just as what really goes on in your little club is not really my business either." The female sniper replied.

"That is true, but I can't help but wonder what has gotten your attention to have you risk exposure and being challenged, you saw a battle before this one didn't you?" The male asked.

"Yes that battle was for my own curiosity as is this battle." The woman said.

"Such a cold tone from you Huntress-san, but then again I shouldn't expect anything less. I have best take my leave before someone sees fit to challenge me." The male spoke again before the woman felt his presence vanish.

Even with the mysterious one gone she still kept her guard up as she watched the battle.

Abyss Fox was able to block a punch by crossing his arms in front of him but he did slide backwards on the battlefield; after taking the hit the black avatar stopped to view the bars in his vision.

'The blue bar represents health from the way it goes down but what is that green bar for?' Naruto thought as he steadied himself.

"You're actually making this fight a little enjoyable but it has to end sometime!" Iron Giant then held out his massive arms.

Naruto would have thought nothing of that statement accept until he saw the green bar under Iron's name went down. From the elbows of the metal avatar, large pistons pushed outward out of the arms.

"Let me teach you something before you lose newbie; it's something called a Killer Move!"

Iron then charged forwarded at a fast speed despite his size. Abyss Fox dodged to the side as the large fist broke into the ground but then the piston shot back into the arm creating an explosion.

"**Iron Impact!"**

Naruto let out a small gasp as the heat and force of the explosion sent him rolling along the ground, his health bar losing a significant amount. Iron Giant took his hand out of the now large crater and laughed to himself.

"To think I would have to use my special punch when it comes to a new player, but sadly then fun had to end sometime." Iron said as he slowly walked to the downed fox.

"Well it was fun while it lasted; he survived longer than most new linkers." An avatar in the audience said.

"And here I was hoping for Fox-kun to win the match, oh well, that's what I get for betting on the underdog or fox in this case." A female avatar said.

"It seems another interesting avatar has a short life in this Accel World."

The sniper continued watching steeling her emotions as Abyss Fox's health dropped to the halfway point.

'You're better than that Naruto, show us all what you can do.'

Abyss Fox slowly got up seeing his opponent slow walk towards him; within his avatar Naruto was glaring at Iron with almost feral like eyes. 'He's just toying with me, mocking me, even if I can't see his true face I can tell he's looking down at me.'

'Just like they all used to do, everyone always looked down on me.'

Naruto looked down at the beaten form of his avatar. 'What can a body like this even do, even if it taking a good bit of his health it's not enough to win…how can I win with an avatar like this?'

A sound soon brought Naruto out of his thoughts but it wasn't the sound of Iron Giant's large footsteps. He turned behind him and noticed his ethereal tail waving around; he looked close as the appendage made contact with the ground; making small gashes in the dirt. Naruto turned from his tail to his claws as if he finally noticed how sharp they were.

Abyss Fox took a small stance as his opponent continued to close the distance. Even with Iron's avatar's faceless look Fox sensed an amused cocky smirk from him.

"Taking your defeat on your feet a man, I admire that! I'll remember you after I take your points away newbie!" Iron Giant cockily said as he raised his arms to attack.

"I told you before Iron Idiot, it's Abyss Fox!" Naruto smirked hearing the man get enraged. "And you know how the saying goes, fox is deadly when cornered!"

Fox easily dodged the overhead swing Iron sent and soon used a different attack that took a bit of Iron's health bar. Four gashes in Iron's armor, claw marks, after Fox finished his attack. Iron Giant stumbled back in shock allowing Fox to deliver add another mark to his armor.

'How did he cut me? I'm a solid metal color, one of the high-defensive colors in this world how can a Level one cut me so easily?" Iron thought.

'I'm been treating this like another fight at school; I got the hang of this now…I'm not just Naruto Namikaze now, I'm Abyss Fox!'

A slash across Iron's left eye caused him to scream and then Fox sent him back with a strong punch to the torso. Rage bubbled through the metal avatar as he glared at the fox.

"Now you've done it, I was going to end this quickly but I want your pain to last!" All of Iron's Killer Move Gauge diminished as he went for the grapple around Abyss Fox.

"**Iron Embra…!"**

The move was stopped by Fox holding both of his arms back from completing the grab around him. The two fighters glared at the other through their avatars for a while before the faint image of a smirk appeared on the vulpine's fangs.

"Another thing you need to know about foxes…"

The sound of an object piercing metal filled the air as all observers watched in astonishment. Iron Giant was silent, paralyzed, as he looked down and saw Abyss Fox's tail had pierced him where his heart would be.

"It's not the claws you have to worry about, the tails are also deadly." Ripping the appendage through the frozen giant and slashing his head in two the match ended.

**Winner:**** Abyss Fox**

In what seemed like seconds Naruto found himself back outside his school almost stumbling on his feet from suddenly having time stopped and then started again. The blond sighed and then walked into the gates of Umesato Junior High. Naruto knew he would be getting answers soon.

**(Scene Change)**

Naruto yawned as he sat down in his desk, he had just gone through a vivid and terrifiying nightmare and had just came out of a survival battle…he figured he deserved to sleep this class off. However, Kami had other plans; as soon as the blond's head was on his desk he received a punch to the head.

"Ow, ok who's the dead…Chiyu?" Naruto looked confusedly at Chiyuri who was massaging her injured hand.

"I keep forgetting you're a hardhead Naru-kun, what's that skull made of?" Chiyuri asked rhetorically as she finishing soothing the pain from striking the blond.

"Why did you punch me in the first place?" Naruto asked as he was annoyed on the fact he was interrupted from taking a well-deserved nap. If it wasn't for the fact Chiyuri was a girl and his childhood friend actions would have been taking instead of words.

Chiyuri then looked at Naruto seriously; a look that said this was important and he should listen to what she has to say. "We need to talk about Haru-kun; about what happened yesterday."

Naruto stayed silent knowing how Chiyuri felt; one thing that the almost catlike girl was possessive over where Haru, Takumu, and himself for as long as he could remember. "You know Haru wouldn't want us getting involved if he hasn't asked us or the fact that we're talking about him behind his back."

"But yesterday…"

"Yesterday probably the biggest bastard in this school was arrested, probably expelled, so we don't need to worry about that asshole targeting Haru anymore." Naruto explained causing Chiyuri to stay silent. "While I wish Haru would have at least told me more about them instead of m finding out myself I would have taken care of it."

"You know you're still on probation, even if you did do something everyone will just see you getting into another fight…even if you do have the right intentions." Chiyuri reminded him.

It was well known that Naruto did a lot against the bullies of the school, no matter what kind of trouble other students were placed in Naruto was always around taking care of the problems. It was one reason why he was admired around the school, and the same reason why he is sometimes shunned.

"Hey fighting is a double-edged sword; I do the right thing and I know it I don't care what others think." Naruto said.

"You and your hero complex," Chiyuri sighed. The conversation ended when the two saw Haru enter the class, he looked about as tired as Naruto looked when he walked in.

'Man Haru looks just like me…except he looks like he came out of a fight and lost.' Naruto thought as their friend walked over to them.

"Morning Chiyu-chan, Naruto" Haru greeted them.

"Did you have a rough night; you look like you've been through hell?" Naruto asked. 'Though the same can be said for me after having that fight.'

"You both look tired, have you two been having fun without me?" Chiyuri said with a hurt look.

Haru quickly waved his arms trying to dismiss the thought. "No I just had a rough time going to sleep, I should be feeling better by the time class starts." He tried to assure his friends.

"Same here, in fact I was going to solve it with a pre-homeroom nap but someone felt fit to kill that idea." Naruto sent a small glare to Chiyuri who in turn stuck her tongue out at him. Looking back at Haru Naruto gave him his foxlike grin. "By the way Haru, congrats."

"Congrats, congrats on what?" Haru asked, Chiyuri shared his confusion as both looked strangely at the Namikaze.

"You're dating the Vice-President right, that girl with the stage name." Naruto said causing Haru to blush.

"W-w-what?! You've got it all wrong, that's not true at all!" Haru said trying to object the idea.

"Really, you were sitting with her yesterday and some people were saying she Direct-linked with you." With each word Naruto said Haru seemed to sweat more and tick marks appeared behind Chiyuri's head.

"Let's talk about something else…" Chiyuri grumbled out and then the three heard the homeroom bell ring. "Nevermind, are we meeting up for lunch?"

"I…" Haru then remembered his 'appointment.' "Actually I have to cancel; I'm meeting someone at lunch."

"To meet your girlfriend right?" Naruto laughed watching Haru get more flustered, his laughter eneded when he saw one of the last minute students walk in, one of them being Madoka. The indigo haired girl gave him a small nod and, was that a smile? "I'm actually passing on lunch, tutoring and all that."

"You were serious about that?" Chiyuri asked and Haru stood confused hearing Naruto going to see a tutor of all things. As the teacher walked in they said their goodbyes and sat in their seats.

**(Time Skip)**

'I see you didn't remember what I told you Naruto-san; especially the part about the Global Net.' Madoka said through the Direct Link as she sat with Naruto at a table in the Library. The location fits their alibi of tutoring and it was also a silent and somewhat private place to discuss things.

'I didn't want to worry my parents; they would have gotten suspicious and dad would have looked at my neurolinker. I figured I better not worry them.' Naruto told her.

'Oh, then I guess I can let the incident slide; especially since you won your first battle.'

'Eh?' Naruto said confused as Madoka smiled at him.

'As you may have noticed in your first battle that Brain Burst is a VMMO; more specifically a fighting game.' Madoka explained.

'Well you were right in giving me a challenge, but when I was fighting that guy he called it a survival game why is that?' Naruto asked.

'Ah a good question, one that is better seen…there should be the Brain Burst icon on your visual right Naruto-san?' Madoka asked.

Naruto nodded and then pushed the icon and saw a new screen appear.

'The screen you have on now will be all you need to know to help fight in the Accel World; it shows your avatar, skills, and most importantly the matchmaking list and your burst points.' Madoka said.

'That Iron guy said something about points too; so what's Brain Burst really about?' Naruto asked.

Madoka smiled and then made some actions on her own visual. 'Like I said it's better shown than expleina; now pull down the list and read off the names.'

Naruto did what he was told and opened the matchmaking list. The blond now saw the list of all the burst linkers on the local net.

**Abyss Fox **(Obviously himself)

**Silver Crow **(Who's this guy?)

**Indigo Huntress **(More questions than answers.)

**Black Lotus**

Meanwhile in another part of the school Haru was looking through his own list and saw the extra names. 'Senpai, you said there should be only two names on the list. I can see four.'

'Four names, that's impossible…unless.' Kuroyukihime opened her owned list and her eyes widened on the third name. 'That's impossible, I would have known if someone like her was here at this school.' The vice-president set her thoughts to private as to not scare her new protégé.

'Senpai; is everything all right?' Haru asked snapping Kuroyukihime from her private thoughts.

'Everything is fine; just some things I have to keep private. Now Haruyuki-kun click on the name Black Lotus and request a duel with me.'

'Huh! B-but I can't fight you Senpai!' Haru quickly objected.

The black haired girl sent him a playful smile. 'It's all right; we won't be fighting this is only a lesson. We will just let time runout, this is all to help you understand.'

**(Scene Change)**

'You're not going to tell me anything about those other names are you?' Naruto asked.

'No, Silver Crow is a Level 1 like you and since you haven't been asked to duel he's not the kind to quickly pick a fight. Plus I've seen his fight and he's as green as you are.' Madoka giggled a bit.

'Gee thanks Madoka-chan; so what about Black Lotus; the lists goes by levels right, this guy is Level 9.' Naruto said.

'I shall tell you afterwards, it's all a part of your lesson.' Madoka reassured him. 'Now click on Indigo Huntress and request a duel.'

'You want to fight?' Naruto asked confused.

'No; I figured you would like to know what your avatar could really do even though you did well in the heat of battle.' Madoka said. 'Now request the duel please Naruto-san.'

Naruto sighed but he pushed the name Indigo Huntress…

**Would you like to Duel?**

**Yes**

Almost immediately time froze and the blue hue of the Accel World overtook all. The library soon disappeared to show Abyss Fox standing on the flat summit of a tall mountain. The Fox walked over to the edge and saw the mountain went up passed a the clouds and there were other mountains out in the distance with flat tops like the one he was on.

"The Top of the World stage; I've never even been to this stage, get choice Naruto-san." Naruto heard Madoka's voice. Abyss Fox turned from the cliff and saw that he wasn't alone on the stage.

The avatar was clearly feminine as it was a metallic indigo female body that also had lightweight purple armor over top the body and shoulders (possibly for better defense). The avatar also had light yellow eyes though the right one had a see-through green visor over it; finishing her look was a purple ponytail. **(For better imagery; think a combination Samus (both armored and Zero-Suit)**

"Madoka-chan?" Naruto then looked overtop to the banner and saw the name Indigo Huntress.

"Is this not what you expected for me to look like Naruto-san?" Huntress asked.

"No; well yes but…I'm still trying to get used to all of this." Abyss Fox looked himself over. "You get a cool avatar while I'm stuck as a fox, not that I don't like foxes but I think I've been cheated out of a cooler look."

"Naruto-san Brain Burst doesn't read your ideals." Huntress told him.

"Well that's obvious; I would have been a cool orange instead of this black color." Fox complained to Huntress's amusement.

"Then it will let everyone know it's you Naruto-san; however, jokes aside that is the avatar your heart chose. It is made by the traumas you've keep buried inside leading up to receiving Brain Burst." Huntress explained.

"My traumas?" Fox said.

"You had a nightmare didn't you?" Huntress asked.

Fox sighed and nodded his head. "It was so real, so vivid; at first it was cool with me fighting this demon thing on top of a fox but then…"

_(Flashback)_

_After the Fox and other demons clashed Naruto found himself just floating in a dark void. The blond looked around confused trying to figure out what was going on until he was barraged by several different voices._ _(Play __Persona 4 OST- kyouki no kyoukaisen)_

"_If it wasn't for the fact he's the heir of KazeTech I bet no one would want to be around him."_

"_He has so much potential yet he wastes them on stupid school brawls; he's not an heir he's pathetic."_

"_Horrible grades, daily fights, where did Kushina-san go wrong with this one?"_

"_Shut up" Naruto said as he covered his ears. Soon around the void pairs of ears appear over him…watching him; no…looking down on him or away from him._

"_I wonder if his parents know what a disappointment he is."_

"_He's acting all happy and carefree, when will he wipe that stupid look on his face."_

"_I hear the Namikazes are having another child, maybe they will try not to make the same mistakes as they did their first."_

"_Stop talking like I'm not here, I'm right here dammit!" Naruto yelled back at the many eyes that looked down at him in his pit._

"_That brat doesn't have any real friends all they ever see is a thug or the KazeTech heir; he doesn't have any friends, he doesn't have anything."_

_ That voice caused Naruto to stay silent._

"_Nothing"_

"_Empty"_

"…_An Abyss…bottomless, emptiness, nothingness"_

_(Flashback end)_

Fox shook his head, "I don't want to talk about it."

"I understand; seeing ones trauma is bad the first time, to bring it up so soon was wrong of me." Huntress said.

"It's fine, I got over it…so on with the lesson how do I really fight?" Fox asked.

Madoka was surprised to see how fast Naruto bounced back from remembering his nightmare but chose to continue on. "Now open your list again; it should show you everything about your avatar now."

Fox opened the list and saw his name level and much more. "Claws and my tail as main weapons; that's something I found out the hard way, but it said something about an Enhanced Armament."

Summoned by his words a weapon appeared in Fox's hand surprising him. The weapon formed a large grey ring around the handle and then four spike spread from it though the longest was the bladelike spear from the top of the spear. Abyss Fox stared at the giant cross spear in his hand.

"An interesting weapon, though the black color is always an interesting one to see. Also calling out Enhanced Armament is a way to summon a weapon in battle if you don't have it at the start."

"Good to know" Fox took a few test thrusts of his spear. "What do you mean black color, you mean my avatar?"

Huntress nodded. "All colors in Brain Burst represents your primary ability; the closer you are to the seven colors the more focused you are to that ability."

Naruto stayed silent waiting for the lecture he knew was coming up.

"The seven colors are red, blue, yellow, green, purple, white, and black. Red specializes in ranged combat, blue deals in doing melee damage, Yellow uses indirect attacks such as illusions, Green has high defense abilities and Purple deals in mid and long range attacks." Madoka explained. "My color is Indigo and I deal in mostly long range but can go to mid-range of need be. I also have other abilities I like to keep secret."

"And Black and White?" Naruto asked.

"Those colors are both have unknown abilities; which is why I said it's interesting you have a black color." Madoka answered. "Like the color itself Black is a mixture of everything; but are known for deadly attacks. Naruto what is your Killer Move?"

Naruto looked at the bottom of the list and saw one move: Bijuudama. "It says Bijuudama; though," the fox looked to see the empty killer move gauge. "I can't really show it off."

"I see, well its best if you know before being drawn into another battle. Now on to another important topic; how many BP does it say you have?"

Fox checked his list over. "108 BP, wait that can't be right I had 99 before."

"Right, though you did gain a reward from winning your first battle. The power to accelerate is not free Naruto-san; it comes with a price and that power is Burst Points." Madoka said grimly.

At the same time Haru and Naruto listened as their 'Parents' explained the fight for survival.

"Every time you burst you use 1 point."

"And soon you will learn new skills that will cost more points."

"Burst linkers fight each other to gain BP by defeating their opponents in duels."

"Winning will give you 10 points and maybe a reward; however losing will cost you 10 points."

"And if it reaches zero?" Naruto and Haru asked.

Kuroyukihime and Huntress stopped speaking, building up the tension. The two girls then spoke at the same time.

"You lose your Brain Burst; and all memories connected to it."

Naruto stood frozen as the last line rocked him to the core of his soul.

"Your powers, your acceleration, your memories; all of them gone and Brain Burst will delete itself. Once you lose Brain Burst cannot be installed again; game over." Huntress spoke to him still in a grim tone.

"So this is a survival game." Fox said now knowing the cost of being a Burst Linker. "Everyone wants to accelerate faster…"

"That they will do anything to make sure they still have the points, some of them aren't as noble as you…Brain Burst can be used to get better at sports, win gambles, help with grades; anything is possible." Huntress saw that Fox remained silent and walk over to him. "So what will you do; you can always uninstall it and go back to your old life, but once you step further into this Accel World you may not like what you see."

"…I may not like it"

Madoka was silent in shock, especially with what Naruto would say next.

"But even with that and all you said on the line I'm already a part of this world right; so I can't just run away from it and I'm not going down without a fight." Fox looked straight into Huntress's eyes and Madoka felt almost naked under his gaze.

'It's like he's seeing through me; into my soul.'

"I don't know what made you choose me Madoka, and maybe it might be the biggest mistake you made, but I'll take this gift you gave me and use it to its fullest. I'm in this world now so I'll take all it will give me." Fox finished.

Within her avatar Madoka let a small smile show. "I see…and you're wrong, you won't be a mistake."

'You are special Naruto-kun.'

**Time Out**

The two took off the wires connecting their linkers together as they gathered their things. While only minutes passed by in real time they spent a good amount of time talking within Accel World. As Naruto placed a book in his bag he then noticed something.

"Hey Madoka-chan, why have you been calling me –san all day?" Naruto asked.

"Because…I'm mad at you."

"Eh?" Naruto then saw Madoka's playful look.

"You didn't listen to me about the Global Net and even though nothing happened you still lied to me." Madoka said.

"But…I already,"

"I'm still deciding your punishment; maybe feed me your lunch when we get to the cafeteria."

"What; if there is something Naruto Namikaze doesn't do is share his ramen!"

**(Scene Change)**

Naruto didn't know how he got into this situation. At the lunch table before him to his left was Madoka enjoying pieces of Naruto's bento; at the same time was Chiyuri on Madoka's right looking at Naruto's sternly while also eating his lunch.

Naruto was glad he was able to save his thermos of ramen.

"Tutoring huh, you two sure finished quickly enough." Chiyuri finished another part of Naruto's bento.

"Naruto-san is a fast learning; all he needs is to be taught the right way." Madoka said.

"Really, the old paper fan to the head trick worked when we were in Elementary; I think I still have it so somewhere at home." Chiyuri said.

"Hey I'm still here!" Naruto yelled. "And why are you eating my luch too Chi-chan; didn't Momoe-san already make you a lunch?!"

"I'm adding to your punishment with Madoka-san…by the way have you seen Haru; he wasn't in the usual place?" Chiyuri asked.

"He has that meeting remember." Naruto said as he began dipping into his ramen. After the first bite he noticed something in the second-year student's area. "Speak of the devil there he is now."

"Eh?" Chiyuri looked the same direction and saw that Haru was again sitting with Kuroyukhime.

Naruto ignore the glare Chiyuri was sending the dark haired girl as he finished half of his ramen.

"That's your other friend Haruyuki Arita, I haven't really have the chance to ever talk to him; then again I haven't really talked to Naruto-san since yesterday." Madoka said.

That comment caught Chiyuri's attention, Naruto was sure if Chiyu had the cat ears of her avatar they would had twitched. "Yesterday, what happened yesterday?"

"Ugh well…" Naruto scratched the back of his head as he thought about how to explain yesterday's events. Of course he couldn't tell Chiyuri about Brain Burst but any talk about yesterday will have her yelling at him for almost picking a fight on probation.

"Naruto-san protected me of course." Madoka said suddenly shocking the two childhood friends. The glasses wearing girl just blushed slightly as she kept talking. "Yesterday Araya-san and his group had me cornered alone in the classroom and Naruto-san came to rescue me."

"Really" Chiyuri said although she did give Naruto a look that told him what she was thinking.

"I didn't get into a fight Chiyu-chan; remember those bastards were still in one piece before they were arrested." Naruto reminded her. "Though I should be looking for them after school for what they did to Haru and vice-president-san."

"Why don't you use her name like everyone else?" Chiyuri said annoyed.

"Don't change the subject!"

The brown haired girl sighed and then went on with her rant.

"I know after what happened yesterday you would think Haru wouldn't be bullied but what if that girl is just stringing him along; who knows what she has planned for him." Chiyuri said.

Naruto sighed. "Chiyu…its Haru's life and he wouldn't want us butting in."

"But Naru-kun, as his friends we should look out for him!" Chiyuri objected.

"Chiyuri"

"Naruto"

As the two argued the sound of Madoka clearing her throat reminded them that they had an audience.

"While I don't know if I'm a part of this conversation I say let the day pass by and ask Haruyuki-san himself what is between him and Kuroyukihime-san. He is your friend so he would have no reason to lie to you." Madoka offered her piece of advice.

'But you don't know what kind of friend Chiyu-chan is; she gets…possessive.' Naruto thought.

Chiyuri sighed but understood the reason behind Madoka's words; she then stood up (after finishing her share of Naruto's lunch) and left the table.

Madoka then turned to Naruto after Chiyuri was gone.

"I'm sorry if I got involved in something I shouldn't have Naruto-kun"

"You're using kun now? I thought you were still mad at me?"

Madoka gave him a small laugh. "You're punishment is over; besides I just thought of something else that will help you with being a burst linker."

"And what's your idea?" Naruto asked.

"You can also spectate different battles and get an idea on how other players fight; it's a good learning tool for beginners." Madoka explained much to Naruto's irritation.

"Just because I'm new at this doesn't mean you have to treat me a certain way; isn't the best way for me to get better is to keep battling?" Naruto asked.

"That is the way others have pursued but you put yourself and your BP on the line each time you battle; though as you watch a battle you get familiar with bursting and also see other avatar's strategies for fighting." Madoka lectured her for the umpteenth time today.

"Madoka-cha…"

Naruto's voice stopped seeing a smile on the intelligent student's face. Though Madoka had an innocent smile on her face Naruto still felt the killer aura behind that smile.

"Naruto-san; I'm the more experienced burst linker right?"

"Y-yeah but…" Naruto didn't know why he was stuttering but he figured it had something to do with the evil light shining off of Madoka's glasses.

"So I know what's best right Naruto-san?" Madoka asked again.

Naruto, instead of rebutting, chose to stay silent and nodded his head.

"Now; open your list and choose to spectate one of the other two avatars in this school." Madoka said (ordered in Naruto's opinion) to him.

Naruto nodded again though on the inside small anime tears ran down his face. 'I wonder if this is how Tou-san feels with Kaa-san?' He sighed and then spoke out the command.

**Burst Link**

Cerulean eyes opened and Naruto saw he was back in the blue light of the Accel World. The blond fox opened the list and looked at the two other names.

"Madoka-chan said to pick anyone so…" Naruto put his hand on Black Lotus only for an error to appear. After a few more attempts the blond gave up figuring it was impossible. 'Well if that one's going to be stubborn," Naruto opened Silver Crow and read off the information.

"A level 1 like me huh" Naruto spoke his thoughts aloud. Naruto skipped over the Duel request and clicked on Spectate.

**Burst Out**

In no time later Naruto went back to real time and saw the malicious aura around Madoka was now gone.

"All right; now that's all for today Naruto-kun. I'll talk to you more about your lessons tomorrow." Madoka said just as the bell rang.

Watching the girl walk away to her next class Naruto just slumped against the wall. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

**(Time Skip)**

The school day ended and Naruto shook his head as he already heard the newest gossip growing around the school.

'Honestly you wouldn't have thought anything of it if it was another girl; but since its Kuro-chan it's the biggest news on campus.' Naruto said. As fate would have it he saw Haruyki and Kuroyukihime together as they made it to the school wall.

"Those two are still together…well it wouldn't hurt for Haru to have another friend." Naruto said as he walked over to the two.

Just as Naruto was about to call over to them the shift between reality and Accel World was apparent. Naruto, or now Abyss Fox, found himself standing on one of the condemned buildings in the stage by the usual audience.

**End of Century Stage:**** Silver Crow vs. Ash Roller**

"This is spectating huh?" Abyss Fox said and then looked down to the battlefield. Perched on all four limbs and waiting for his opponent Abyss Fox saw a slim silver humanoid figure with a dark green face plate.

'At least my trauma got me a better avatar than that, but I should know better to take things face value.' Naruto thought as he continued looking around the stage.

"Hey it's that the fox from today!"

"Huh?" Abyss Fox looked over and saw the audience was focused on him now since the battle hasn't started.

"Already bursting after winning his first fight; can't keep that fox down."

"He certainly has gotten into things fairly quickly."

"He's still as cute as ever; I wouldn't mind watching him fight more often."

"I'm not cute dammit." Abyss Fox said silently.

"Really, I think you're very cute."

Abyss Fox jumped slightly in shock and turned around to see the newcomer on his building. He released a breath of relief as he saw it was just Indigo Huntress.

"Don't sneak up on me like that M…"

A large gun held to his head instantly silenced the fox.

"No real names in the Accel World; right now I am Indigo Huntress or Huntress for short if you want to address me Fox-kun." Indigo Huntress said in the same grim tone Naruto had only experienced once before.

The girl soon placed the gun away giving the fox some relief.

"Ugh got it." Abyss Fox answered as the two watched Silver Crow had not made a move the beginning of the match.

"What's he waiting for?" Abyss Fox asked.

"Maybe an ambush, if you're lucky you can use the stage to your advantage." Indigo Huntress said as they heard a loud roar across the stage. "Just watch, you're as new as he is so you both can learn a thing from each other."

Abyss Fox nodded as he watched the silent and patient avatar. Fox then noticed two compasses popped up; one pointing to Silver Crow and the other two where the roar of engines grew louder.

Now entering the stage on a large red motorcycle was a more muscled avatar, at least more compared to the slim crow. Over a black bodysuit was ash colored armor with red trim and a red collar sprouting out to a skull helmet.

'That is an ambush all right' Naruto thought.

"Yeeeh haw!" Ash Roller yelled as his signature motorcycle traveled the stage. Every in the audience soon saw Silver Crow take to his feet and backed up on the bridge he was on.

"Hmm, interesting" Indigo Huntress said.

"No that's just a running start, keep watching." If the avatar could it would be smirking as big as Naruto was.

As Abyss Fox had said Silver Crow had taken and running start and jumped off the bridge. Ash suddenly felt the impact of Crow's fist to his face causing him to fall off his ride; the ride itself crashing into a pile of rubble nearby.

"Ahahahah; couldn't have done it better myself!" Abyss Fox laughed hoping the recorder on his neurolinker still worked so that he could watch that scene again later.

"A little brash but true that is something I expect from you." Indigo Huntress said.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You charged straight to an unknown opponent, with no idea what was going on, and scored the final attack with your tail." The tail in question was not present Huntress then noticed.

"Hey it's good being unpredictable." Abyss Fox answered back.

**(Back with Silver Crow)**

'I can't believe that worked; sometimes Naruto does give great advice!' Silver Crow thought as he ran into the one of many buildings and reached roof; the strategy he and Kuroyukihime had created played through his head.

"Now to wait out the…what?!" Silver Crow yelled in surprise as he saw Ash Roller had his motorcycle set up outside his building and was now flipping him the bird.

"Fuck you! Do you really think you can get away that easily you sucker punching bastard!" Ash Roller vulgarly yelled to the top of the building.

"A fight is a fight, now what can you do something all the way down there!" Silver Crow did a rare taunt as he turned around.

"A fight is a fight huh; even so you are still…giga-unlucky!" Ash Roller pressed a button over the handle bar and spikes spouted out of the tires of his 'Monster Machine.'

"No way!" Abyss Fox yelled.

"As you said; unpredictability is an important skill to have. This is actually the second time these two have battle and it ended with Silver Crow's defeat; one battle can change a duel avatar completely." Indigo Huntress explained.

"**V-Climb Up!"**

Ash Roller hit the ignition and raced forward towards Crow's building. A quick wheelie and contact to the building and Ash Roller was now driving vertically up the surface of the building. As Silver Crow got halfway across the building a large shadow shot over above him and Ash Roller landed before him, his tires leaving skid marks as the bike slid.

"What, but bikes can't…" Silver Crow said confused as his whole plan fell apart before him.

"After our last fight I got enough points to reach the next level; I had a hard time deciding what to pick so I went for vertical climbing. Looks like I made the right choice!" Ash Roller then pointed his fingers at Silver Crow. "Now that makes you…Tera-Unlucky!"

"That guy needs a new catchphrase." Abyss Fox sweatdropped.

Indigo Huntress then turned her back away from the battle and walked away to Fox's surprise. "This battle is over; the only chance Silver Crow had was if he could avoid Roller long enough for a Time Out, but now he has nowhere to run and he can't win a direct fight."

"It's not over until it's over, the guy can still win." Abyss Fox said.

"While I admire your optimism I do not share it; Silver Crow didn't have much of a chance before against a level 1 Ash Roller and now Ash is level 2, he's finish." Indigo Huntress said.

"From what you havetold me, normally new burst linkers lose their first battles right? Well this fight is different from their last and it's not because of levels." Abyss Fox said.

"Oh and why is it different?" Indigo Huntress asked curiously.

Naruto smirked within his avatar. "Silver Crow has something to prove."

"Then I guess I can't run away then!" Silver Crow stood before his opponent.

"Heheh, you can still run… prepare to get run over!" Ash Roller charged.

Silver Crow jumped to the side getting slightly damaged from the flying debris. The silver brawler grunt a bit as he widened the gap between them as he dodged the rider's wild charges.

'I guess I have no choice then.' Haru thought as he jumped back gaining more distance. His Killer Move gauge vanished as he crossed his arms and armor pushed up and connected to his helmet. Silver Crow felt the energy within him build up around his helmet.

"That looks like a Killer Move, he could turn this around." Abyss Fox said confidently.

"I'll make a bet with you Fox-kun." Indigo Huntress suddenly said catching the fox's attention.

The fox couldn't see an expression on the female avatar's face but he can sense some amusement from her. "If you are right and Silver Crow does wins, then I will show you something that only a few Burst Linkers know."

Fox's curiosity peeked wondering what this something was. "What if the other guy wins?"

Huntress giggled a bit, showing a bit of her mischievous side show again. "If Ash Roller beats the crow, then you'll have to do one request for me and you cannot refuse."

Abyss Fox was worried a bit thinking what the request could be from female avatar's demeanor but if one thing could be said about Naruto Namikaze is that he never backs down from a challenge.

"Ok you have a deal but it looks like…"

**Killer Move:**** Hea…**

The move shot forward but was cut off by the front tire slamming Silver Crow down to the ground as Ash Roller run over him. The downed avatar lied fazed as his killer move's energy now dispersed out onto the roof.

As all of the audience laughed at the result of Silver Crow's Killer Move Abyss Fox had released a small sweat drop.

'Did that really just happen?'

While this development didn't anger him in the slightest, it was what Silver Crow did next that made Abyss Fox snap as he and the others watched the defeated avatar break down after his failed attempt.

"Damn…dammit! Inside the virtual world I'm supposed to be the hero, what kind of hero am I, how can I win with a weak avatar whose only special attack can't even connect?!" Silver Crow slammed a fist into the ground in frustration; slowly losing his will to win. Inside Haru thought of giving up until someone felt to interrupt…

**(Play: Silvery Wings ft. Mintjam)**

"Hey you, Silver Crow, stop feeling bad for yourself and get up!"

Silver Crow lifted his head up to the speaker. The audience and Huntress herself were silent as Abyss Fox's outburst halted all movement.

"If there is one thing I can't stand is a quitter who gives up halfway in a match; the fight isn't over and you still have health so get up!" Abyss Fox yelled again. "Groveling on the ground won't change a thing; you stand up and do something about it if you don't like losing!"

Silver Crow was silent as he listened to the words of the mysterious avatar; something inside him felt as if he had heard this speech before. The silver colored avatar slowly got back on his feet.

"Hey you stay out of this, wait your turn if you want to get demolished!" Ash Roller pointed to the black fox.

"Try it Bonehead!" Abyss Fox shouted back but then he reminded himself that he was scolding the crow. "Now that you're up show that Ghostrider knockoff what you can do; and if you do lose take it with your head up high like a man, not on the ground like a failure!"

"My head…held high." Silver Crow looked past the Fox and saw another spectator to the match. A few miles away on one of the better buildings, even from faraway, he recognized the dark hair flowing in the wind and the almost see-through butterfly wings.

'Senpai'

Kuroyukihime pulled down her mask and looked to Silver Crow though Haru felt as if she had looked past the avatar and only saw him. The dark haired beauty's silent message and the fox's words were enough to renew Haru's determination.

"Right" Silver Crow turned around and faced his opponent.

"Well that Fox prick is right about one thing; I rather beat up a guy on his feet and fighting than run over a beaten quitter like road kill." Ash Roller revved his engine as he prepared to strike.

Silver Crow stood in anticipation; waiting for Ash Roller's attack. As soon as the rider shot forward, gaining more speed, Silver Crow waited for him to get closer and closer. In a split second, Silver Crow had barely dodged the forward charge and then took hold of the motorcycle's rear tire.

Everyone now watched as Silver Crow was now dragged behind the biker; the heat and motion of the tire tearing down the avatar's health gauge, sparks flying from the avatar's feet from the friction. Ash Roller kept on pumping gas tearing across the roof with the crow on his tail.

Abyss Fox and Indigo Huntress were quiet as they waited for the results of this plan.

"While you gave him some good confidence Fox-kun, if he keeps this up he will lose." Huntress said seeing the unorthodox strategy of Silver Crow holding back Ash Roller.

"I think…no I know you're wrong." Fox took a split second to turn from the battle and the direction Silver Crow had looked past him saw the silhouette of someone also watching the fight. 'That looks like…'

"If you wanted to drag this out just say so; but it's over now!" Ash called about to push it into high gear.

Silver Crow said nothing the insults as he waited for an opportunity. Coming to a turn he saw the moment he needed and lifted with all of his strength, the metal joints of his avatar sparking and groaning from the pressure. With a final burst of strength Silver Crow now held the tire of the ground stopping all movement.

Feeling his lack of movement, Ash Roller turned around and saw that his rear tire (and by extension his engine) was raised off the ground making the bike useless. "What the hell!"

"While motorcycles today have electric motors with front and back wheels, old century bike's engines are linked to the rear tire." Abyss Fox heard the voice of one of the spectators. "Silver Crow has essentially cut off all mobility to Ash Roller; a brilliant strategy."

"Never look down on a deadlast Madoka-chan you would be surprised what they can accomplish." Abyss Fox said proudly slipping up and using Huntress's real name.

Indigo Huntress just stood silent as she literally saw Silver Crow turn the match around. Inside her avatar, Madoka had on a small smile forgetting the fact that Naruto used her true name. 'I see; now I will remember that from now on Naruto-kun.'

"Put my bike down you bastard!" Ash Roller yelled at his captor.

"No way; if you don't like it then try turning your front wheel!" Silver Crow taunted back.

"Now the match is over Huntress-chan." Abyss Fox said confidently. Indigo Huntress nodded as she saw there was no way to object to the fox's words; the match was over…in Silver Crow's favor.

The taunt worked as Ash Roller abandoned all strategy and lunged towards the object of his rage. The rider didn't notice the energy around his opponent's helmet and the brace around his neck; inside of Silver Crow Haru was showing a smirk he have seen many times on his blond friend's face.

**Head Butt**

Ash Roller's blue bar shattered completely as the attack connected. Silver Crow saw that Ash had been sent flying off the motorcycle and off of the roof to his defeat. The victorious avatar looked up to the one that encourage him and gave him a thumb up.

Naruto grinned within his avatar as he sent a thumb up back to the winner. After the two finished their moment Abyss Fox looked to Indigo Huntress as he felt acceleration ending.

"Well then, I guess I'll keep my word to you Fox-kun." Indigo Huntress said as Naruto's vision then went black.

The Namikaze finished taking a step and just continued his planned walk. He was starting to get used to the transitions between entering and leaving the Accel World. Before the blond reach earshot he decided to just stand and watch how the two interacted.

"Congratulations, Silver Crow, though I thought you were going to lose at the end." A voice spoke after Haru felt a literal pat on the back.

Haru was surprised to see the one who had hit his back suddenly and had faced him was a rare smiling Kuroyukihime. The shy boy rubbed his head in embarrassment; a trick he picked up from spending time with his blond friend.

"I really thought I was really going to lose there." Haru said. 'Though if I didn't see you watching me during the match or heard that fox guy's words I never would have won; thank you Senpai…Fox-san.'

Cue a sneeze from Naruto though the two didn't hear it and said blond didn't know they were talking about him.

Naruto watched as the two had their moment and saw how much Haru was opening up around the beauty of the school (or at least that's what others call her).

'I don't see what Chiyu's problem is; if a girl wants to hang out with Haru let her even if it is that girl.' He watched as the girl slapped his friend's arm again and laughed while Haru was yelling about something.

Naruto thought of leaving them alone and just walk home by himself until he heard the voice of his other childhood friend.

"What are you trying to do with Haru?"

Naruto heard Chiyuri's voice over the gossiping of the other students and saw the stare down she was having with Kuroyukihime. The blond sighed seeing the events unfold before him; a part of him knew how Chiyuri felt but the way she was going about it was the wrong way to go.

Naruto started walking forward to the trio hoping to stop a catfight from forming in front of the school (though Naruto already knew Chiyuri was halfway there). The Namikaze soon entered the conversation. "Hey, can you two stop before you make a bigger scene."

The arrival of the blond brought both girls' attention away from the other and to Naruto. A silent gasp escaped Kuroyukihime's lips but she then returned to her normal stoic look. "You are…Naruto Namikaze right?"

"That's me all right; and you're Haru's girlfriend right?" Naruto asked back though in a more sarcastic tone.

Kuroyukihime let a small laugh slip out at the bluntness of the blond's words. "I think you have it wrong Naruto-san; I may have confessed to Haruyuki-kun he hasn't given me an answer yet."

Those words alone caused most of the on looking students and Chiyuri herself to freeze in her spot as the sentence continued to replay in their heads. It didn't help that many who were recording the conversation were replaying the conversation again hoping they had mistaken her words.

Naruto, however, just nodded his head in understanding. "I see though I say just Haru some time to think it over; he looks like he's been through a lot today." He said seeing the small amount of sweat on his short friend.

"Na-Naruto, that's not… it's not." If there was one thing Haruyuki hated was being the center of attention though a part of him was glad that Naruto had interrupted the verbal brawl between his Senpai and his childhood friend.

"I know you need time to help think it over just don't keep her waiting, come on Chiyu-chan we're leaving." Naruto said as he dragged the frozen girl with him.

"Eh, what! Naru-kun stop that; take me back!"

"Not going to happen; besides I just got a message from Taku so I might as well take you with me."

"Let me go Yoko-Baka!"

"In your dreams Neko-Chi!"

Haru stood embarrassed seeing Naruto just drag Chiyuri off campus. However; he didn't get any time to recover as Kuroyukihime took his arm and dragged him from campus as well.

"Well since Friend-chan was taken away we can go off at our date." Kuroyukihime smiled as she took a surprised Haruyuki into the city.

* * *

** Well that's it for this chapter; not only did we get to see Abyss Fox's battle but I found a way to have Naruto (unknowingly) encourage his friend during his rematch. Hope everyone enjoyed the chapter and will keep reading, while researching this story I have many things planned for this story.**

**Shadowlight0982 out.**


	3. Confrontation

**Welcome back everyone to the next chapter of this story! It's on its way to becoming mainstream and I do enjoy it but I do have some other stories I have been neglecting and I will return to them soon. I can't do much but I'll soon be on a break which will give me enough time to do whatever story I want. Now to certain news involving this story:**

** I've decided that this will be a harem story, though the number will be small for this one. Sorry for those who wanted it to be pure Naruto/Madoka but it will add more if I decided to make this harem. As for Haruyuki it might be just him and Kuroyukihime unless I get a good argument. Suggest whatever girl you want but I want good reasons than the fact that she is cute or whatever (small hint, some of those I have in mind are in this chapter). Have fun deciding, but now let's go to reviews.**

**P.S: Accel World is getting Dubbed and so far all I have seen are really well done and the voices match. Going on to episode 4 and I'm getting pumped to see the Crow/Pile fight again!**

**Reviews:**

**Riseblader: I can't believe someone caught it but yes, Madoka's first name comes from Beyblade Metal Fusion. I was in the room when it was on trying to envision Asada when only Madoka kept on popping up. So props to you for getting that.**

**AzureKing: Iron Giant was based on Big O or at least his Killer Move was as well as part of his design. As for Fox and Huntress, only time will tell.**

**Agnow316: Yep and that's where it's going to for the number I think it might be 5 or 6.**

**Kyunaru: Ask and you shall receive and if my description is not good then I'm sorry. I'll explain it better but if you want a good visual, Google zoids Shadowfox.**

**Princejayz: Half right, Asada is paying homage to Shino Asada aka Sinon from the Light Novels.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own both of the anime I am using in this story; Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto and Accel World is owned by Reki Kawahara (also created SAO so check out both shows they are amazing).**

* * *

Haruyuki walked nervously with Kuroyukihime as she led him away from the school as well as Chiyuri as the angry girl was dragged away by Naruto before a literal catfight broke out in front of the school. As they go some distance away the raven haired girl allowed the small boy to walk on his own power, this prompted Haru to start talking. "What was that about at the school, not only will I be bullied again but you also got have Chiyuri to worry about? There are some things in the world you can't fix with acceleration!" Haru said.

Kuroyukihime did the last thing Haru thought she would do; laugh though instead of taunting laughs that he was used to this was a genuine laugh from the bottom of the girl's heart. "Only at Lv. 1 and you're already a wiser Burst Linker than I was at that level; I'm proud, I'm glad you've figured that out so early on."

"It's not great; I probably can't go to school tomorrow because of the rumors everyone is going to say now." Haru said sadly thinking back to the girl's words back in the cafeteria and at the school's gate.

"Oh really? Well you didn't seem to disagree with the idea, in fact" Kuroyukihime then sent something from her neurolinker to Haru's. The pudgy teen saw the glowing monarch fly towards him and on his screen was a screenshot of him or more specifically his shocked look after the girl's confession. "You're face says otherwise, I took a screenshot of it using my neurolinker."

Haru blushed seeing the picture. "What, how did you…"

"I figured you would want a copy."

"I don't, delete it!"

Kuroyukihime gave a short humorous giggle as they continued to walk through the city. "You should be happy Haruyuki-kun, I've rejected many men at our school however; you were the first to reject me." She said with a sly smile, a thought then occurred to her. "Or maybe there is something more between you and Kurashima-san than just friends?"

"What, no nothing is going on between me and Chiyu; she's just…well I can't really put it into words but she has a boyfriend." Haru waved his hands hysterically as he tried to explain his friend's protective nature.

"Was it the one that helped pull her out of the school?" Kuroyukihime asked though she knew the answer to that question.

"What, no, Naruto's my friend as well as Chiyu's. He probably took her away before she started a fight with you on campus. Chiyu's boyfriend goes to another school and we've all been friends for years." Haru explained and then thought back something. "Do you know Chiyuri?"

"I don't though because of the rosters I've known her name and we've sometimes saw each other in passing. Chiyuri Kurashima is her name, and your other friend is Naruto Namikaze" Kuroyukihime said. "Before you've ask I have met Naruto because of some disciplinary matters in the school."

'You can't go to Umesato without knowing about Naruto, whether it is something good or something bad.' Haru sighed as he thought of what trouble his friend could have done to be called in by the student council and possibly the principal; maybe it was the reason the blonde was on probation. If Haru had paid more attention he would had saw a more nostalgic look on Kuroyukihime's face when she mention Naruto, though she steeled herself as they walked to a crosswalk. "Where are we going, Senpai?" Haru asked.

"As I told your friend we're going on a date, plus we do have to celebrate your first victory." Kuroyukihime said, except for when she mentioned the talk with Chiyuri that answer seemed to satisfy Haru. As the two crossed the street they were oblivious to another conversation that was happening just a few streets away.

**(Scene Change)**

"Put me down Kitsu-baka! Can't you see I was just worried about Haru, who knows what that girl could be up to?!" Chiyuri raved on as she continued to struggle within the blonde's grip. People began the notice the struggling girl being carried by the blonde but none of them really made a move and just ignored them.

Naruto sighed as the catgirl continued to try and escape his grip. "Please, even with a name like that, Kuroyukihime doesn't have a deceitful bone in her bod…" After a memory appeared to him he reworded his statement. "What I mean is she isn't that cruel to do something like lead Haru along like you're thinking." Naruto said.

"How would you know, first Direct Linking in front of everyone and then that confession that everyone is talking about! Haru hates being the center of attention, and did you see the way she just led him away like she owned him!" Chiyuri continued her mad rant; eventually the blonde student called it quits and set the angry girl down. "And you're acting different too. First of all; tutoring you and with Asada-san of all people?"

"What's wrong with me trying to do better in class?" Even as that came out his mouth Naruto knew how stupid that sounded and from the expression on her face so did Chiyuri. Anyone who was friends with Naruto knew that the last thing that ever came to mind was studying, the blonde's grades were enough to get by unless it came to serious exams where he actually got good marks because of the threats his mother makes if he came with mediocre grades. "Look you know about my probation right, well if I pull my grades up I can get it lifted and Madoka-san came to me and offered to tutor me."

"Tutor you, just like that?" Chiyuri finally calmed down and a sad expression now sat on her face. It looked almost mournful, as if she lost something she might never get back. "Everything's happening too fast, Taku going to private school and Haru almost stopped talking to me since we've started school. You keep in touch but barely because of all the detentions you get all the time." Chiyuri said sadly. "Naruto-kun I just want everything to go back the way things were."

Naruto was silent as he thought about the girl's words, he remembered years ago when they were just four kids playing in the fields: him, Takumu, Haruyuki, and Chiyuri. The first friends he had ever made. Naruto then placed a hand on Chiyuri's shoulder. "I get what you're saying but things change as we grow up, I was mad too that Haru didn't come to me when he started getting bullied but then I thought things his ways."

"Thought it his way?" Chiyuri said confused.

"If I were Haru I wouldn't want my friends to pity me, I would find a way to solve my problems myself." Naruto said. 'Even though I would never think less of him Haru always wanted to be treated like an equal, that's why I never stepped in even though I really wanted to take down Araya and his goons.' Naruto thought to himself though he then went back to his task of comforting his sad friend. "Come on cheer up Neko-Chi, I'm sure if you and Haru talk this out he can tell you himself.'

Chiyuri nodded and smiled a bit hearing the blonde refer to her by that old nickname, while they both hated using their old nicknames for each other it felt nice to use them again even if most of Chiyu's were insults. "Fine, but you better be right about this Naruto, I'll send a text to Haru to talk to me at my house later." The girl said.

"Hey I have good ideas," Naruto said in outrage. A small sound got the blonde's attention and he noticed he had received a message on his neurolinker; he quickly opened it and saw that the message was from Madoka. "Well I wish you luck with Haru Chiyu but I have to go." Naruto said.

"Go, where do you have to…" Chiyuri's then slammed her fist into her palm as she remembered the place the blonde was talking about. "That's right you're working today aren't you, that's why you dragged us out this way."

"No I dragged you this way so you wouldn't sink your kitty claws into the helpless princess, this way just happens to be the route I take from school." Naruto told her. Ever since Naruto turned thirteen he began looking for part-time work, while he did want to take part in his father's company he wanted to raise his own money. So his parents allowed him the work, only giving him weekly allowances that the blonde saves up in his emergency budget while the money he earns working mostly helps feeds his ramen addiction. "Anyway I'm going to be late and I don't want to get chewed out or go through the punishment." Naruto sighed sadly.

"Huh, something that has the great Naruto Namikaze worried? Maybe I should drop by and see what actually has you afraid." Chiyuri said with a mischievous look on her face. Now that she thought back, while she, Haru, and Taku all knew about the blonde's work they never ever were able to visit him there. Seeing Naruto's worry over a "punishment" got her even more interested in this shop.

"Don't even think about it Chiyu or I'll stop making those lunches you like so much" Naruto made sure to look away from the girl in order to avoid the classic female technique…the puppy dog pout. "I'm not going to fall for that Chiyu, besides you have to get ready for Haru. If I know him he'll know what kind of an idiot he was and go apologize to you." Naruto said to hopefully take her interest of the shop for now.

"Fine, but make sure you don't forget to get me a slice of Royal Palace before you get off work." Chiyuri now pouted for real knowing her trick wouldn't work though she made plans to visit Kushina soon to learn how she was able to use it so affectively on her son and husband. The two then parted ways at a bus stop with Chiyuri heading home and Naruto just in time for the next bus to arrive.

'Let's hope I'm not too late.' Naruto hoped with a small stream of tears falling down his face as he got onto the public train.

**(Time Skip)**

"You're late" The one who greeted Naruto at his late arrival into the cake shop, Strawberry Palace. The young woman was about a year or two older than Naruto with black hair that was braided in the back and long bangs that framed her face; she was also looking at Naruto with stoic red-violet eyes. The girl had on a grape colored maid's outfit with a white apron. This girl was Mihaya Kakei, though she rarely allowed anyone to call her by that name. One of the people given the privilege of calling her Mihaya was Naruto, though it was thanks to the blonde's annoying (to her) nature that she eventually warmed up slightly to him.

"Come on Mihaya-chan I wasn't late by that much and the bus ended up having to take a different route." Naruto complained though he knew he wasn't going to get anywhere with the girl. "I'm not as blessed as you with having a ride from school to work; I have to rely on the public transportation."

"You know the rules…now you must face punishment." The seemingly cold maid went into the back to get something leaving behind a downed Naruto. While the blonde mulled over his punishment a childish laugh soon got his attention.

"You're on punishment again Naru-niisan, I think you come here late on purpose so she can have fun punishing you." Naruto turned to see a grade school girl sitting at a nearby table eating her slice of cake. The girl was a grade-schooler with red hair held in two pig tail using blue bowties, and similar red eyes. She was wearing her usual uniform which was a long-sleeved blue shirt, white collared undershirt and blue skirt with long white socks and brown formal shoes.

"Please the only ones who probably enjoy it are you and Akira-chan; maybe Mihaya-chan if she would admit it." Naruto sighed as he sat down at the table with the younger girl to wait for Mihaya. "You just getting here from school Ni-mouto or are you just hanging out here with Miha-chan like usual?" Naruto asked the girl.

"A little of both, she was able to pick me up school and drop me off." Yuniko answered after taking a bite of her Strawberry Labyrinth, a cake that was almost covered in strawberries. Once she finished her bite Naruto kept on with the conversation.

"Does Karin even know that you're here?" Naruto asked the girl curiously.

"Yep, and even if she didn't she knows you're working here and Naru-niisan wouldn't let anything happen to me." Yuniko gave him an innocent smile. If it weren't for the fact that they were in public Naruto would had slammed his head into the table at his cousin's innocent act. Since the young girl was adopted into their family and stayed with one of his mother's sisters the young girl soon met his other cousin Karin Uzumaki and soon picked up on her 'bipolar' act. Naruto knew that the act was a façade though they didn't say anything while they were in public. A sound interrupted the cousin's talk and saw that Mihaya was back with Naruto's work outfit, a butler outfit that was a dark red close to Mihaya's, but with a new addition: a pair of yellow fox ears.

Naruto's expression took a turn for the worst and the sound of his cousin laughing at the new addition wasn't making him feel better. "Do I really have to wear that; I was only five minutes late." The blonde complained.

"Yes…now put on; unless you want me to get the tail." Mihaya simply stated not giving the blonde any choice except to make his humiliation more painful. Naruto sighed and took the uniform with him to the back to change; it was known to all employees at the shop the punishment for lateness was cosplay…or at least it was since Naruto's first tardy and they were able to attract more female customers thanks to their new 'foxy' waiter.

"You really are cruel sometimes you know that 'Pard?" Yuniko said once the blonde was gone; while she enjoyed her cousin's torment she also knew that it was Mihaya who created the punishment along with the owner. The red-haired girl smirked seeing a light pink grace the waitresses' face but she also knew she had something serious to say since she didn't automatically return to her work. "Something you have to tell me?" Yuniko said more seriously.

"It involves that; we need to speak in the private room Niko-sama." Mihaya whispered to the girl. Yuniko nodded and stood from her seat after finishing the last of her cake; the two then went to the other door leading to the private rooms.

"You're on a break right Pard, so if it is that serious we can discuss it in the back." Yuniko said as they walked into the back and out of line of sight. "K" Mihaya said following the girl to the back private room.

**(Scene Change)**

Naruto had finished putting on his uniform (with the ears much to his chagrin) when he received a ring on his neurolinker reminding him to check the message he had received while talking to Chiyuri. He opened the text to read what Madoka needed him for.

_You won your battle so I will keep my end of the deal; though it's a skill I can't exactly show you yet. Before you complain I will show you something else; it's a way for you to learn about Accel World when we cannot meet. I have given you a link to a special site, don't worry about the password. Try the site tonight and you won't be disappointed._

_-Madoka Asada_

'Great, I thought I was going to get something cool like a new power or even a weapon and all I get is a link to a site?' Naruto thought in his head. The blonde decided to accept the gift and got ready to start his shift. 'Madoka-san wouldn't give me this if it wasn't important and she doesn't seem the type to spam so I'll check it out tonight.' Naruto then exited the back and went to the counter to receive his work for the day.

The owner of the shop, a middle aged woman, saw the ears on the blonde and giggled. "You got the punishment again Naruto-kun; well at least I know we'll be receiving a good bit of customers today." The woman smiled seeing the blonde's dreadful expression.

"Just as long as you don't make me take pictures again I don't care, now if you excuse me Ichigo-san I have work to do." Naruto said to the woman, just wanting to get to working and get through all the teasing then and there. As Naruto walked to a table full of girls from a nearby school they giggled at his appearance. 'At least my friends aren't here to see me like this.' Naruto gratefully thought seeing the girl's already taking screenshots.

**(With Niko and Pard)**

In the back of the Strawberry Palace were a few private rooms that customers had to pay extra for to use. They were mostly given out to couples or to close friends; in one of the rooms Yuniko and Mihaya disconnected from the Global net and wired with the table into the shop's private local net. 'So what's the news Pard, from all the talk I've been hearing it's been quiet. Just some newer players joining and some snuffed right off before they reach level 2.' Yuniko said letting some of her true personality show.

'It's about one of the newer Burst Linkers, Abyss Fox if you've heard of him.' Mihaya informed her while bringing up a screenshot of the avatar from his last battle.

Yuniko looked at the image seeing an ash grey bodied fox with jet black metal armor on his arms, hands, legs, shoulders, and chest with blue gems. Unlike most avatars Abyss Fox had a mouth which showed white sharp fangs, blue eyes, and a tail made of energy flailing behind him. 'You called me back for this level 1, I heard that in his fight he has good potential but he's nothing special.' Yuniko said disinterestedly.

'Looking at the local net, Abyss Fox is in this shop right now.' What Mihaya said got Yuniko's attention. No matter what level a Burst Linker was, discovering their identities could them an edge over any Legion they join or the Burst Linker themselves if they become valuable.

'So you think Fox would be a good asset to Prominence?' Yuniko asked wanting to know the older girl's intentions; it was rare for Pard, as she called her, to show interest in anyone and the only Burst Linkers she ever cared for were her and her 'Parent.'

'It's too early to tell, most Burst Linkers don't develop and become good additions until they reach levels 2-4; to know the identity of a possible enemy is a wise strategy.' Mihaya explained her plan.

'You sure it isn't because he's a more animal looking Avatar like your Leopard?' Jokes aside the young Burst Linker understood what her friend was saying. Yuniko opened up her matchmaking list to view the Burst Linkers in the cake shop; as Mihaya had pointed out there a total of three names on the list: Scarlet Rain, Blood Leopard, and Abyss Fox. 'So he is here, were you able to narrow down who it is?' Yuniko asked.

'Not yet, but if he keeps frequenting then it will get easier to find him.' Mihaya said. The two then disconnected from the private room and then went back out into the shop, the first sight they saw was Naruto already waiting tables with his fox ears in clear sight. Yuniko smirked again as she went back to her table. "When you're done checking out my cousin Pard, make sure to look for the fox." Yuniko said. "NP" Mihaya nodded almost not catching what the girl said, the girl then returned to her shift assisting the blonde.

With Naruto, he had just delivered a pair of cakes to a table when he heard the bell signaling a new customer had just arrived. The blonde walked to the table of the new arrival only to recognize the one who sat down. "Hey Aki-chan; here to check up on your cousin as usual?" Naruto asked the girl. The girl he was referring to as Aki-chan had brown hair that went to her shoulders, yellow eyes behind a pair of red framed glasses. She had on a white turtleneck shirt with a pair of dark blue pants and red shoes; behind her resting on her chair was a grey coat.

"No, I just wanted to pick up an order to take home" The quiet girl then noticed the ears on top the waiter's head. "Mihaya's punishment again?" She asked already knowing her cousin's antics. As stoic as they both may be they each had their likes.

"Yeah I was late again so I got forced into this, so what can I get you Akira-chan seeing as you probably aren't staying long." Naruto asked knowing the girl's routine of buying a dessert and then leaving just as quick.

"Chocolate Paradise to go, I have an appointment to keep later." Akira answered seeing the blonde write down her order, the girl then proceeded to go through her neurolinker as he began to leave until something popped up. "Naruto-san…"

"Come on Akira, we've been friends for a while right you don't have to keep using that honorific." Naruto said as he stopped; a thing about being friends with Mihaya and Akira taught the blonde how to slowly get past their cold exterior though it took a long time to get them to refer him as more than Namikaze-san though Akira still kept the san out of habit. "So what do you need?"

Akira took a moment to look at Naruto but then shook her head. "Never mind, I just thought that there's something different about you lately." The girl said cryptically. Naruto didn't let it show but he was sweating on the inside, Akira was always good at reading people despite rarely showing emotions herself. While she was suspicious there is no way she could know about Brain Burst…right?

Naruto just chuckled and scratched the back of his head, "What different about me, nope I'm still the same. Not much has changed Akira-chan." The blonde said though he sunk even more seeing the look on Akira's face did not change. As if something answered his prayers to get him out of there a hand grabbed his shoulder and dragged him from the table.

"You still have work to do Naruto." Mihaya said dragging the foxboy to the counter.

"Hey, Mihaya-chan, you don't need to drag me! I have to go, I'll talk to you later Akira-chan." Naruto said though he allowed her to take him away before he ended up saying something he shouldn't to Akira. Said girl just nodded her head as she watched her cousin take the blonde away.

'I wonder who your Guardian is Naruto, hopefully you won't require my services in the future.' The girl adjusted her glasses.

**(Time Skip)**

"Geez, Mihaya ran me ragged today…I just don't get her sometimes." Naruto sighed as he continued the walk back to his apartment. He managed to finished work without much humiliation and he also had to thank the gods avoid that no one from his school frequent the shop; after saying goodbye to Akira, Yuniko, and finally Mihaya he was finally on his way home. Naruto walked into the apartment building and went into the elevator. 'I hope Haru fixes the mess he made, but right now I just want to enjoy Kaa-san's meal and then head to bed to check out Madoka-chan's link.' The ding of the elevator sounded and Naruto walked out and went to his family's dorm, after unlocking the door and walking in he then noticed something was off.

'Why are there an extra pair of shoes here, I didn't know we were having company.' Naruto thought eyeing the pair of shoes suspiciously; suddenly he felt a foreboding feeling. 'Don't tell me it's who I think it is.' He thought grimly, running into the kitchen the Namikaze caught eye with the extra guest.

"Oh Naru-chan you're home; great you can help me prepare dinner. We also have someone joining us; I didn't message you because I wanted this to be a surprise." Kushina said as she worked preparing the food, standing in the kitchen with the redhead was a smirking Vice-President from his school.

"It's been awhile since we've last talked hasn't it Naruto, when Kushina told me that you were out at your job I was surprised." Kuroyukihime said honestly though Naruto heard a hint of something else the girl was hiding. "What else have you not told me since we last talked?"

"Well we don't exactly bump into each other in school and the only times we do is when I'm called in for punishment." Naruto said as he put his things down and went to clean his hands to help in the kitchen. As soon as the blonde was gone Kushina continued her conversation with the raven haired girl.

"You two don't talk during school? Honestly, one of the reasons I let him attend there was so that you two could reconnect after all these years, you two used to be the best of friends." Kushina said sadly remembering the times the two played together as children.

Kuroyukihime nodded to the older woman. "Yes, but after all that's happen I sort of pushed away everything. We may not talk but Naruto still helps me out from time to time, though they are mostly indirectly." The girl said. "While you may not like that Naruto fights it actually works out better for the school, there used to a gang that occupied the area until Naruto took them out…though I wish he would've done it more safely."

"That boy, always stuck in that hero complex…I actually would encourage this if not for the fact he almost gets kicked out of school or he had to go to the hospital after the incident." Kushina shook her head. "But enough about Naruto how are things with you? Your mother is still worried about you, and don't get me started about your fath…"

"Kaa-san and Tou-san made their decision" The girl snapped but then began to speak softly. "Can we not talk about this Kushina-san?" Kuroyukihime asked sincerely.

"Of course, and stay for as long as you want. We have an extra guest room if you feel like staying for the night." Kushina offered, to her it was a shame what happened to the girl's family. Like hers they were very close, until an incident caused them to break apart with their youngest daughter out away from home. Kushina felt a mother's pain, if she had lost Naruto or Menma for any reason she would be devastated.

Kuroyukihime smiled and nodded her head. "Yes, I might do that. If it's all right for you let me call my guardian and tell him that I'm going to be sleeping over here tonight." Kushina nodded and allowed the girl to make her call, though she first had to call a certain someone and tell her that her daughter was fine.

With Naruto, as he was putting his things away he received a call on his neurolinker. The blonde accepted it and then smiled seeing the face of his other male friend. "Hey Taku, how are you doing? It's been awhile since we've talked." Naruto said. Unlike Haru and Chiyuri, Takumu went to a different school, an expensive private school because of his skills in kendo. "I saw the video of your last tournament, you're going to regionals right?"

"That's if I'll be allowed to participate, I don't think coach is thrilled having someone as young as me go up and fight in one of the rounds. We have a lot of good guys on our team." Takumu said modestly. "So how are you, still getting in trouble if what Chiyu-chan still tells me."

"Please, you know your girlfriend likes to exaggerate the details sometimes I only got detention 3 times." Naruto said proudly making Takumu sweatdrop at the fact the blonde felt proud of that achievement. "Anyway what Chiyu didn't tell you is that I'm being tutored to raise my grade and get me out of probation, hell any higher I'm sure the Principal won't even think about expelling me anymore." Naruto explained.

Takumu nodded, "That's good to hear, though I bet Chiyu didn't think you would actually accept tutoring as an option." Takumu knew a fact about Naruto that if he didn't ask for help, he definitely wouldn't seek it…especially when it comes to academics. "Anyway I'm on my way home now, I got some time if you want to just hang around or escape from your brother." The boy offered.

"No, but thanks though, I actually have to stay home and help with dinner this time and we even have a guest tonight." Naruto said, "I don't know if Haru or Chiyu ever told you but it's the girl with the stage name, Kuroyukihime." Had Naruto paid attention he would had saw Takumu's look of surprise before he righted himself.

"Really, well have fun with that Naruto" Takumu then turned away from the visual and then looked back to Naruto. "The elevator's here so I have to go; I'll talk with you sometime later…oh and do you know if something's wrong with Haru? He asked me some strange questions when we met up tonight."

Naruto shrugged, "It's probably he still has girlfriend troubles, anyway I got to go too or else Kaa-san will chase after me so later Taku." Naruto ended the call on a shocked faced Takumu for mentioning Haruyuki and girlfriend in the same sentence, the Namikaze returned to the kitchen to see his mother was alone now cooking on the stove. Naruto went to the counter and started to chop up ingredients for the other half of the meal. Just as he finished his head met with a wooden spoon (courtesy of Kushina).

"So what's this about you not talking with your best friend for a whole semester, honestly I thought I raised you better than that." Kushina began her verbal discipline.

"It's not like I didn't try, but it doesn't help that I'm one year under because of that screw up. Besides from what I hear she's been doing good and got to be Student Council Vice-President, which took away pretty much anytime I had to talk with her." Naruto rubbed the new bump on his head. "What's the big deal about Kuro-chan anyway Kaa-san?"

Kushina sighed and then began to explain. "Well just like you, she hasn't had a good life either. With her family breaking up and her living on her own I don't know what could be going through her head. Just try and at do better with her at school, promise me." The Namikaze matriarch asked.

Naruto nodded his head at his mother's request; if it's a promise the blonde will try his best to keep it. That was one of the first things his father taught him, "Sure Kaa-san, though I don't think I'll be needed much thanks to Kuro's new boyfriend." The blonde smirked letting the bit of information slip out. Kushina looked curious of the thought but Naruto kept quiet as he helped finish the meal.

**(Time Skip)**

After an interesting dinner, Naruto finally found himself in the solitude of his room. Just as he was about to kill some time on the global net he heard knocking on his door. "Door's open, come in" Naruto said, wondering who it was. Menma never knocks, and neither does his mother. And Minato usually turns in early at nights. Slowly opening the door Kuroyukihime walked into the blonde's room.

"Sorry, I wanted to talk to you…privately I mean." Kuroyukihime asked being more specific. Talk at the table was more focused on her and the talk of her 'boyfriend' and the raven haired girl knew the Namikaze had told his mother that piece of information. Taking a chair in the boy's room, Kuroyukihime took a look around Naruto's room. "I didn't expect it to be so…organized in here; I figured you would keep it messy like when we were kids."

"You catch that one time and you never let me hear the end of it, do you?" Naruto asked seeing the girl's smirk. He knew this was some form of payback from the dinner. "What do you want to talk about and why does it have to be private? Can't it wait until tomorrow?"

"It can't, there are thing I want to speak with you about that I couldn't say in front of the others." Kuroyukihime explained and then began to look around the room again. "Do you have a cable, this would work better if we Direct Link." The girl asked, wanting both the conversation to be private and for others reasons. 'Right now Haruyuki-kun should be checking his friend to see if she is Cyan Pile, and while I don't want to do this I can't exclude the fact that Naruto might be a Burst Linker.' She inwardly thought.

Naruto then got off his bed and then pulled out a decently long cable from one of his dressers. "Why do you need to connect? I know we're friends and all but we're not as close as we used to be." Naruto said, wondering what the girl's angle was. While he knew she had a mischievous nature he knew she wouldn't go so far as to Direct Link just to pull something on him.

"Now I'm hurt, you mean to say that you don't trust your old best friend with a Direct Link?" Kuroyukihime said in mock hurt.

"Can't just connect with just anyone Kuro-chan, besides it's been awhile since we've even got to talk with each other." Naruto said, not falling for the girl's hurt trick. The blonde attached one end of the wire to his neurolinker and then threw the other end that Kuroyukihime caught. "If it helps, I can call you by your real name Sa…"

"No Kuro is fine" Kuroyukihime interrupted him and attached the wire to her neurolinker. The two then accepted the direct connection and then proceeded to thought speak. 'I didn't appreciate what you said at dinner, you know Kushina-san is going to call my Kaa-san and I'll never hear the end of it.'

'Good, you need a reason to talk to your Kaa-san anyway, but you didn't just wire connect just to talk about your boyfriend Haru…you're welcome by the way.' Naruto said, talking about the incident at the school gate.

'Yes thank you, but I would have resolved it by myself.' Kuroyukihime said. 'Now what's this I'm hearing about tutoring? You've never cared about grades before and now apparently you're being seen the library with First Year Asada-san.' The girl asked, the unusual change in behavior was common with Burst Linkers but if Naruto is a Burst Linker and Asada is his parent then Kuroyukihime may have something else to fear. She didn't need another assassin coming after her.

'I just wanted to get Kaa-san and the Principal off my back about probation, Madoka-chan was just someone I bumped into that offered to help me and we have the same class.' Naruto explained wondering why everyone, even his old friends, was on his case about him finally hitting the books for once. 'Honestly you would think it's hard to see me studying.'

'It actually is; I may have to take a look and see if the rumors are true.' Kuroyukihime laughed to herself. As they continued to talk the girl was also discretely looking through Naruto's files. While the firewall was down due to wired connection the blonde seemed to keep most of his files protected. None the less, she was still searching for the elusive Brain Burst program. 'Seeing you study would be a major change from who you are now, what happened to the loud prankster I used to play with?"

'What happened to the little tomboy I used to play with, or wait you were still Daddy's little Kurohime.' Naruto said as they both began to recall their old childhood together, before the blonde had to move and then met Haruyuki, Takumu, and Chiyuri. It was just him, Kuro, and… 'Hey Kuro-chan, can I let you know something?'

'Hmm, what is it?' Kuroyukihime asked. The longer she continued this pointless search and finding nothing the more she began to realize that her old friend was not a Burst Linker and that this was going too far. She then ended her search placing her hands on her lap.

'I don't know what your deal with Haru, but as long as he's happy I'm not complaining.' Kuroyukihime was about to say something but Naruto continued to speak. 'Haru and I are good friends, and we even helped each other as we grew up. If I were honest if not for you he would had been my first best friend. You may have been my friend but if you're planning something underhanded with Haru…'

'I wouldn't do such a thing' the girl spoke. 'Haruyuki-kun, he's a good person and doesn't deserve the things those bullies were doing to him. To others it might seem that way but I would never use him for some kind twisted prank.' Kuroyukihime began to explain herself.

'Good, because that's exactly what I told Chiyu-chan.'

'Huh?' The girl said curiously.

Naruto gave the confused snow princess a large grin. 'Despite what not many people know you aren't exactly the underhanded type, that's just me rubbing off on you when we were kids pranking together and let's face it you need each other. You need a good person to keep you company and who better than Haru, plus he's really starting to open up again after you two started talking.' The Namikaze the lied back on his bed. 'The big lug needed someone to break him out his depression, and you needed someone to break you out of yours. And don't forget if you ever need anything I'm here for ya. After all what are friends for?'

'Naruto-kun, even after all this time you still think of me as a friend?' The girl asked; making sure no tears would form. Before Naruto could say anything however, both of them felt their bodies freeze. The blonde's room turned blue and then began to disintegrate around them.

'Brain Burst?!' Kuroyukihime thought.

'Why now?' Naruto thought, there were no Burst Linkers nearby last he checked. No the less, the signs of his room faded as he then changed to his Duel Avatar. As the environment changed, neither noticed that they were both being dragged into Brain Burst at the same time.

**(Stage: Hallowed Hallways)**

"I thought Naruto-kun wasn't a Burst Linker, who couldn't have issued a challenge so why?" Kuroyukihime then saw her reflection on the wall. The girl was in her school avatar form, which was still her but in a black gothic style dress with an umbrella and black and purple monarch wings attached to her back. Checking her visuals the girl's eyes widened.

**Black Lotus vs. Abyss Fox vs. Cyan Pile**

"Cyan Pile…here, and it's the guy from Haruyuki-kun's last match but why are we fighting at the same time?" The girl decided to ask questions later and then proceeded to run down the halls of the virtual world. Hopefully they both weren't after her or maybe should could hide and let the time run out.

**(With Naruto)**

The first thing that Abyss Fox noticed was that his apartment had now become something out of an old medieval film. The floors were cracked marble, and he walls became marble as well but for some reason it was better than the floor. Seeing the wooden spiked doors the Fox guessed that those were apartments in the stage. 'How did I get trapped in this mess? There aren't any Burst Linkers in my apartment.' Checking the battle the black colored avatar discovered he was in a free for all match.

"Black Lotus is the one from school, but who is this Cyan Pile guy?" Now looking around the Fox saw a new addition given to him by Brain Burst. The guide tracker, Naruto saw that the compass was pointing in two directions, and one's distance was getting farther away while the other was getting closer.

'Who ever dragged me here; I want answers' Naruto thought as he willed Abyss Fox to travel to where the action was.

**(Scene Change)**

**Cyan Spike!**

A metal stake shot through the halls and almost pierced Kuroyukihime had she not ducked at the last second. The long metal stake detached from the wall and returned to its owner. Kuroyukihime stood up seeing the familiar image of Cyan Pile. A large, violet and blue, heavy armored Avatar with cyan colored gems on its shoulders and parts of its armor; a mask like that of a knight's covered Cyan Pile's face from view.

"There's nowhere for you to run and I won't let you get way, just surrender your points!" Cyan Pile said after the spike returned to his large Pile Driver over his right arm. The avatar still had set aim at Kuroyukihime if she tried any attempt to escape.

"Like I'll surrender my points to one who doesn't fight me fairly, I don't know whose legion you belong to but you weren't told much as I'll hardly go down without a fight." Kuroyukihime said backing up until she was against the wall.

"The only way you stand a chance is by using your Duel Avatar and the moment you do I'll strike you down." Cyan Pile said taking the girl's bluff. "You've escaped every other battle but in this stage there is really no escape…" Taking aim the blue avatar was about to fire.

**Dynamic Entry!**

A kick landed sending Cyan Pile flying and skipping across the marble floor. While the heavy hitter was dazed Kuroyukihime looked at the image of Abyss Fox. While she recognized him from Haruyuki/Silver Crow's battle this was the only time she had seen him up close. Said Fox; however, was occupied with Pile.

"What kind of person goes out of their way to attack a defenseless girl; this is a fighting game! If you want a challenge try your hand at me!" Naruto yelled to the down avatar. Abyss Fox then turned to Kuroyukihime. "You might want to get out of here, I don't know if you're the cause of the fight or not but you may want to get off the battlefield."

"And leave you here with him, while you may have got him by surprise Cyan Pile is a level 4 avatar. A level 1 by himself won't be able to do much!" Seeing the Cyan Pile rise to his feet Kuroyukihime decided to follow the fox's plan though with one condition. "Hold him off and try to survive, wait for time to run out!" The girl suggested before running out of the area.

Pile brushed off the damage and saw his new opponent. "What are you doing?! Don't you know who Black Lotus is, get out of the way and don't interfere!" Pile gave him fair warning, he didn't want to deal with this new Burst Linker but points were points and he needed them.

"I don't think so; you against a butterfly hardly seem fair, try your hand at me before even going after her." Abyss Fox crouched a bit but shifted into a fighting stance as well. The thrashing tail was now at attention, sensing the serious nature of the fight. "So we have either 'till Timeout or until one of us kills the other…so come on!" Abyss Fox charged forward with its claws.

''Tch, Cyan Spike!" Pile fired again taking advantage of the small space. As the spike flew forward it grazed Fox's shoulder damaging him but did not stop its pursuit. Fox got in close and using his claws began to slash at Pile who was trying to avoid all the Fox's swings.

"I guess you were good in hallways and range but up close there isn't much you can do is there?!" Fox commented landed a few claw marks on Pile's armor. The Blue Legion member decided it was time to stop playing defensively as two glowing blue eyes shinned from inside its helmet. Abyss Fox went for another slash only to see his opponent's chest armor open revealing holes lined with rockets.

"If you won't get out of the way then I'll remove you!"

**Splash Stinger!**

Spike shaped rockets fired at point blank injuring Fox and taking off a good chunk of his health bar. Within his avatar Naruto cried out in pain as he felt the pain inflicted on his virtual body. Abyss Fox was sent back, slumped on the ground as the panel on Cyan Pile's chest closed up again. The once fired stake also returned to Pile's Pile Driver.

"It didn't have to come to this, but I didn't come for you…its Lotus that I'm after. If you have any sense, then leave now!" Cyan Pile then left in the direction Kuroyukihime took off leaving the injured Fox behind. Abyss Fox was slowly moving clutching his damaged body and crack armor at the show of mercy he had just received.

"D-don't think that th-this is over." Abyss Fox struggled to say as he failed to get back on his feet. Checking his visual he saw that only 30% of his health remained after the close ranged attack. 'Blues are masters at melee combat…but this guy was an exception. Guess you can't believe everything about Brain Burst.' Naruto thought about Madoka's lessons until he remembered other things that they talked about. 'Hopefully the thing is useful.'

**(With Kuroyukihime)**

The girl continued going down the many halls of the stage but her eyes never left the timer. On her visual she then saw Abyss Fox's health drop significantly. 'I knew he didn't have much of a chance, at least he isn't defeated but that means Pile still hunting for me.' Kuroyukihime thought. "Why did he step in to protect me?"

"_After all, what are friends for?"_

"Naruto!" The girl stopped just in time as something jetted out of the wall. Kuroyukihime stood shocked as the walls crumbled to reveal Cyan Pile walking towards her. The large sledge hammer like weapon returned to his Pile Driver and then shifted back to his signature spike.

"I don't know who your friend was, maybe an old legion member, but the road ends here." Cyan Pile said. "I told you that there was no way to escape out of this area," Cyan Pile then took aim once more, this time two stands shot out from the Pile Driver and through the ground.

'He's using his Killer Move, and if it's the one I think it is I won't have much time to dodge.' Kuroyukihime thought, right now she had only one option which she was doing now…secretly unlocking her Duel Avatar. "Who sent you, what motivated you to come after me?"

"I don't have to tell you anything, you're about to lose so it won't matter!" Lighting began to surge around the spike and Cyan Pile's killer move gauge dropped to zero as he began to fire his certain kill mover. "Goodbye, Black Lotus!"

**Lightning Cyan Spike!**

In a flash the spike burst from his weapon and towards Kuroyukihime with incredible speed. Finding no time to finish the girl closed her eyes not wanting to witness her downfall. 'Is this how my goal ends, hunted down like this…I still didn't tell Haruyuki-kun…'

**Dark Repulser!**

The large spike then slammed against a shield made of energy, as the move struggled Kuroyukihime opened her eyes to see that her savior was none other than Abyss Fox again. In his hands was a spear, the Enhanced Armament: Dark Repulser, holding back the Killer move by producing a shield. Abyss Fox saw that he could hold the move forever and redirected it to shoot at the ceiling where it continued to fire.

"Fox-san!" Kuroyukihime said in surprise.

"Dammit Kuro, I told you to get out of here!" The girl's eyes widened even more as only two people would use that nickname. Abyss Fox then canceled the shield and allowed his weapon to disappear. 'When I read that defense ability I thought I was taking a chance but it all worked out.' Naruto thought.

"Naruto how did you?" Kuroyukihime asked but then realized the match became a triple battle since they were Direct Connected during the time of the challenge. The girl was relieved that her friend wasn't Cyan Pile but that just begged the question where did he receive the Brain Burst program from.

"I said you can come to me for anything and I mean that; however, you never said that you had a trigger happy knight after you." Abyss Fox said eyeing his opponent across the hall. "This time it's your turn to actually be a princess and let me take care of this."

"Princess, this isn't like our old games, Brain Burst is serious and you could end up losing your points!" Kuroyukihime tried to warn him, the girl made a move to one again unlock her avatar only to be stopped by Fox.

"Just stay and watch; besides I'm going to end the fight here." The spike began to retract from the roof back to Pile but Naruto wasn't about to let that happen. Quickly, the fox took hold of the spike and gripped it tight trying to stop it from returning to its owner.

"What do you think you're doing, you can't stop my Pile Driver!" Cyan Pile tried to will the spike back faster but Abyss Fox's hold on the weapon prevented it from returning at its normal pace. Fox's claws scrapped the ground as he tried to get a solid hold but was slowly being dragged to Cyan Pile. Abyss Fox continued to struggle thinking of ways to end the fight, in this kind of stage Cyan Pile held advantage with his range weapon.

'Time to fight range with range, what better way to end a fight than with a Killer Move?'

Abyss Fox finally took root of the ground and finally stopped the spike from moving. Through the program Naruto was then sent images of his Killer Move: Bijuudama. Cyan Pile continued to try and pry the spike from the fox only to feel a breeze around him. The avatar looked around and saw the wind blowing from an unknown location to Abyss Fox.

"The wind is…what kind of move is he doing?" Pile asked, seeing the Fox's once full special move gauge fall to zero.

The Fox's fangs separated and the mouth opened as the wind and energy from his tail began to form and concentrate into a ball that continued to grow as more power is charged. Both Pile and Kuroyukihime were speechless seeing Abyss Fox focus a large basketball size ball of energy through his tail. Within his avatar Naruto was smirking as the ball now began to compress itself.

"Now Cyan Pile let me show you a real Killer Move!" Abyss Fox then swallowed the ball releasing the energy within and firing the wave of destruction forward.

**Bijuudama!**

The large ball of energy left Abyss Fox's jaw and traveled through the destroyed halls with amazing speed. Cyan Pile could do nothing but watch as the attack hit and he was swallowed in the dark light of the attack. The avatar began to disintegrate, completely obliterated by the move.

"Now that's a one hit K.O." Abyss Fox said dropping the remnants of Cyan Spike to the ground. The fox then slumped against one of the walls, exhausted from the whole battle. "And you said a level 1 couldn't beat a level 4?" The fox smirked.

Kuroyukihime shook her head but she couldn't help but smile. Even in his avatar form, Fox's grin still had remnants of Naruto. The girl couldn't help but image her friend's large foxlike smile behind the Fox's armor. "I guess I was wrong then…I really owe you a thank you Naruto-kun."

"Like I said, what are friends for?" Abyss Fox said just as time ended and the Accel World ended returning the two back to their reality.

**(Time Skip)**

After the battle had ended, Kuroyukihime decided to go to the guest room and sleep for the night. So much had happened and Naruto knew that the girl would try to find answers out of him in the morning. Naruto planned on dropping her off on Haru when they met in the morning as he went through the link Madoka gave him.

Tapping on the link, a window opened showing the blonde a site: the Accel Wars. Naruto clicked to enter and somehow when it went to the login it already filled itself out, closer observation showed him that it was syncing with his Brain Burst program. "So not many people know about this site?" Naruto said as he continued to surf. The site held things like Legion lists, locations of planned battles, and even chatrooms…for a game about survival and gaining as many points to continue acceleration the site seemed to contain a friendly amount of members.

"This might be how members who are far away meet up or plan battle while remaining anonymous." Naruto guessed seeing as his screen name read: Abyss Fox; the website seemed to only use the Burst Linker's avatar name as well. As Naruto continued exploring he then received a message.

**W.C:**_** Hello, are you Abyss Fox?**_

Naruto wondered how someone could know he was on the site when he just joined. Against any odd feelings he may have had he texted back.

**A.F:**_** Who are you and how do you know my name?**_

**W.C:**_** A friend told me, you know her as Indigo Huntress**_

'A friend of Madoka's?' Naruto thought.

**W.C:**_** Oh, I apologize she must not have spoken of me yet. Allow me to introduce myself…**_

**W.C: **_**My name is White Cosmos; it's a pleasure to be speaking with you.**_

**TBC…**

* * *

** So many asking who would be the first to receive the full fury of a Bijuudama yet none of you pondered I would have it be a main character already! I like to provide my own certain twists in anything that I do. Now, as the first notes said at the top Naruto already was speaking with some potential harem members yet I am not revealing who's in yet. I will say who is not:**

**Kuroyukihime: If you can't tell, in this story they are childhood friends and were close until they fell apart. While you all will argue for it, she won't be joining and in my opinion Kuro and Haru is a couple I would never change. It has a more of a meant to be than Kirito Asuna was (we all know it would be Sachi if she hadn't died).**

** Before anyone flames me on to the next one:**

**Yuniko "Niko" Kozuki: Due to the terms of the original challenge, the Tsundere Niko is not going to be paired with the blonde fox (yes I'm making them cousins with the girl being adopted and before anything her foster mother is not revealed but her older sister is now Karin). The challenge says no Lolis and while Niko is one of my favorite Lolis she's not in this one.**

** So have fun guessing everyone, I will also add that I'm going to be adding in two O.C's (not including Madoka). These characters will be added to truly give this story a unique plot, as for right now we are following the Return of the Black Snow Princess arc and the next one over before we experience some variations. Until next time everyone!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**-Shadowlight0982 out.**


End file.
